To Sleep
by Of.Winged.Poets
Summary: 50 years after Edward left her, Bella's a vampire, living in Forks with her "family". Charlie just died. What happens when Edward comes home, and finds out she's been changed? I know it's been done a lot, but not by me. Please read.
1. Anniversary

This is newly edited. I tried to fix the small typos.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

EPOV

"I think we should go back." Emmett's loud voice insisted. I don't know why they bothered to go in the other room. I could hear them just as clearly as ever from my position in the dining room.

"It's too soon. You don't know what he'll do." Esme's voice was quieter than Emmett's, but I could plainly hear the worry in it.

"My dear, I think he's right. It's been nearly 50 years. It's time." My father responded, hesitantly.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it would be nice to be able to go outside again." Rosalie's wind chime voice said. My breathing was coming faster. They couldn't honestly be considering this! It hadn't been long enough. The pain was still just a sharp as it had been when I left her. The darkness had not retreated.

"_I'm sorry, my son." _Carlisle's thoughts came to me. For a moment, the dull numbness that had been my constant companion for the last 50 years retreated, giving way to anger. My fists clenched and I bit back a growl.

"_Edward, don't be an idiot. She's probably long gone by now." _As always, Rose knew just what to say. I exploded inside; pain and anger warred inside of me, filling the shell that I had become. I jumped up from the table and ran faster than I ever had before. My only thought was escape, escape from the memories that had never stopped haunting me. Even 50 years later, exactly 50 years today, I still loved her, still wanted her. As I left the small piece of land that we were occupying in Arizona, running out into the heat hazed desert, my family's thoughts found me.

"_Edward, come back to us." _My mother's pain almost made me turn around.

"_Stop being such a wimp. What are you afraid of?"_

"_We will still go back to Forks. It is your choice whether or not you join us. You and I both knew when we came here that we would have to go back eventually, Edward. This is not the place for us." _Carlisle warned me.

"_What is he so worked up about? I'm right."_

A growl of anger burst out of me, causing a flock of birds to fly into the violet sky. I could not go back to Forks, I had promised her.

BPOV

I could feel Alice's eyes on me, Jasper's too. I put up my shield to block them. Over the years I had learnt to expand my protection to include my physical body as well as my mind. It took almost no effort now, though at first it had left me drained and thirsty. They were worried now, wanting to know how I would respond, like I was some troubled newborn.

"I'm fine, Alice. Jasper I'm okay."

"Bella," She began slowly, "Did you hear what I said? Charlie's dead, Bella."

"I heard you Alice." _I just can't process it._ I finished mentally.

When I had first been changed I had been afraid of his every stumble, every sigh. It had made me truly appreciate what Ed-what _he_ had gone through. Charlie seemed so fragile, so vulnerable. However, as the years passed I took his health for granted. _And now he's gone._ Charlie was gone.

"How did it happen?" I said. My voice was very soft. A human would not have been able to hear.

"He passed away in his sleep. We knew this was coming, Bella."

"He lived a good, long life." Jasper added. As if that fixed anything.

"I'd like to see him."

"At the viewing, Bella. He's not ready right now." Alice whispered. I could hear pain in her voice. I looked up and was surprised to see that she looked as if she would be crying if she could. Jasper had his arms around her and was stroking her back soothingly. A pang of jealousy whipped through me, sharper than usual. I wondered why that was. It wasn't the first time that I had envied their relationship. That happened almost every day. Was it that my loss, my emptiness, was made more profound by Charlie's death? My gaze flitted to the calendar and fell on today's date. _Of course, that's why. _I thought, _I__t had to be today._ The 50th anniversary of the day that he left me.

* * *

This is my first FanFiction so please be nice. I'll post another chapter if I get just one review, just one, that's all I'm asking.


	2. Home

First, let me just say that all of you are amazing! I barely expected one review and I got a bunch. Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites. You guys are awesome. It appears there was a little confusion about where Alice, Jasper, and Bella are. They're in Forks, at their house. I was planning on adding a bit about that later. Also, the title will explain itself later. It has a little to do with Charlie's death but more to do with stuff that you haven't read yet. : ) Yes, Alice and Jasper are with Bella. This will be explained later as well. I know I keep saying "later, later" but trust me. I have a plan.

Note-I don't own Twilight, sadly.

* * *

EPOV

"I wasn't precisely sure where I was. Some dark attic crawl space, full of rats and spiders. The spiders ignored me, and the rats gave me a wide birth. The air was thick with the heavy scents of cooking oil, rancid meat, human sweat, and the nearly solid layer of pollution that was actually visible in the humid air, like a black film over everything. Below me, four stories of rickety ghetto tenement teamed with life. I didn't bother to separate the thoughts from the voices-they made a big, loud Spanish clamor that I didn't listen to. I just let the sounds bounce off me. Meaningless. All of it was meaningless. My very existence was meaningless.

The whole world was meaningless.

My forehead pressed against my knees, and I wondered how much longer I would be able to stand this. Maybe it was hopeless. Maybe, if my attempt was doomed to failure anyway, I should stop torturing myself and just go back…

The idea was so powerful, so _healing_-like the words contained a strong anesthetic, washing away the mountain of pain I was buried under-that it made me gasp, made me dizzy." _(New Moon Extra-Rosalie's News)_

No, it would not help to return. Bellahad never wanted me to see her grow old. It was silly, she would be just as beautiful to me as she had been the last time I saw her. Unless-unless she was-no Rosalie was wrong, as usual. _She _had to be alive, had to exist. "The idea of that final separation was so much more intense than the pain I already had. My body shook with it. When Bella went on to the place where she belonged and I never could, I would not linger here behind. There must be oblivion. There must be relief.

That was my hope, but there were no guarantees. _To sleep, perchance to dream. Ay, there's the rub, _I quoted to myself." (_New Moon Extras-Rosalie's News)_ Who was I to dream of sleep? I had not dreamt in a century. In that moment, a fresh wave of pain overtook me as I remembered how Bella had spoken while she slept. _Dreams are for the living._ I told myself. Dreams are an image of the soul's deepest wishes and I, I had no soul.

The pain inside me was building to a crescendo. I was the most selfish of creatures! Even now, I thought only of myself. I had not thought of my parents who were torn apart by their broken family; what with the disappearance of Alice and Jasper and my own withdrawal. I knew it was the last that hurt my mother the most, for this was not the first time I had withdrawn so completely into myself. When I had first left Forks, I had found myself in much the same place. Now however, there was nothing to draw me out. Last time, Alice and Jasper had left and I had, in a rare moment of thoughtfulness, rejoined my parents to ease Esme's pain.

My mind wanted to ponder the question of the departure of a section of our family, but the pain in my heart was stronger. I was drowning again in the pain that never quite left me. I sank into the deepest state of unconsciousness that I could reach, and I saw an angel's face smiling at me. There was no escape from what I had wrought.

I was pulled back to full consciousness, some time later (I no longer kept track of the passage of time), by a sound, thought in plain English, clear in the Spanish clamor.

"_Edward." _I sucked in a quick breath; it was Carlisle. Couldn't he leave me to my misery? "_My son, it is time to go home." _Suddenly, I could no longer fight. It was as if my previous internal debate had never happened. That same sense of rightness washed over me; akin to the truth I knew when I realized I loved Bella, irrevocably, forever. It was too much. I would just go back, see for myself that she was alive, safe, happy. She would never know I had been there.

I uncurled myself from the fetal position that I had occupied, and was outside in the semi-fresh air in an instant, facing my father.

"Okay. You win." I could feel a slight trace of happiness in me, though not even near to rivaling what I had once known. Carlisle sensed it; I read it in his thoughts.

"Naturally." He said with a hint of a smirk. Then, in a fluid motion, he turned and ran; I was right at his heels, quickly surpassing him. I was headed to the only home I had ever known, Bella.

BPOV

"Alice," my voice was thick with unshed tears, "Do you think you can…"

"I'll take care of everything, Bella. Don't worry."

I nodded my gratitude and returned to staring out of the rain soaked window. We were at home. The word tasted funny on my (mental)tongue. There was only one home that I had ever really known. That was the past though, this was the present. In the present, Alice, Jasper and I were living in a large house outside of Forks, not very far from the Cullen's house. The forest was thick all around us, so we got our privacy. The house was brick and had a lot of space. It felt empty though, without _his _piano, without Esme's careful touch.

Apart from the three of us, there were two other members of our family; Bree and Davin. Bree was a newborn; she looked about fifteen though she was actually seventeen, she had long dark hair and was very petite though not as small as Alice. Davin was a few years older than her in body; he had dark hair as well and a more muscular build than Jasper though he was not as large as Emmett. Davin had been a vampire for a few years, but his thirst was not quite contained. They were another part of my pain. Although I loved them, they reminded me so much of Edward and me. The couple was staying with us to learn control. They found the vegetarian lifestyle challenging. Davin had exhibited a very unique talent. It was something we kept very secret. We didn't need the Volturi to hear about it.

The house was quiet. Alice and Jasper had taken the young vampires hunting. I could not see any trace of them in the dense forest though, through the pouring rain. My eyes prickled with tears that would never fall. My breath came in gasps. My father was dead. He was one of the few remaining things that made this feel like home. I wished that-no, I could to allow myself to wish for anything. Wishing accomplished nothing. Yet, I _did _wish. I wished that I could go into town. I wished that _he _had loved me. I wished that Charlie and Renee were still alive. All I had now was my family, small as it was, and the wolves.

* * *

What do you think? It's hard to write Edward's POV. This part was especially hard which is why I used some help from Stephenie Meyer. Hope you like it. Please review.


	3. Let's go

Okay so thanks again to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites. The last chapter felt very awkward to me, so I'm surprised that I got such a good response. I think that's because, in my head, I skipped straight from chapter one to the funeral….ummmm I need a little help. Could someone please explain to me the wolves' aging process? Can they live forever as long as they keep shifting or what? This will be important later so I could really use the help. Thanks!** Update: Thanks for the help. Again, these chapters are newly edited. There shouldn't be as many typos. I'm also trying to remove any plot discrepancies.**

* * *

EPOV

We met up with our family exactly where I had left them, in Arizona. My mother came forward and hugged me tightly. She looked like she was going to cry, if she could.

"Pay up." Emmett said to Rosalie. She just rolled her eyes. This sent him into a sulk. "_Jasper always paid when I won…" _His thoughts whined.

"Come on. Let's go." Carlisle interrupted his pouting. "The wolves have assured me that we should be okay to go back. No one's left that would remember us except for Angela and Ben. However, he said that they rarely go out of the house anymore." There was hesitancy in his tone. It took me a moment to figure out why. He was shielding his thoughts by reciting bible verses in his head. Then it hit me, Bella. I gasped. He had said that no one was left, no one. She wasn't in Forks. Did he know something I didn't? Maybe she had moved away. I had to keep up hope.

We all got into our cars. I found myself glancing around for my Volvo, or the Vanquish. "_I had your cars sent ahead with Rosalie's BMW." _Carlisle told me. I sighed and climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes. There was absolutely no way I was riding all the way to Forks with Emmett and Rose. "_I'm sorry, Edward, but I had to be sure." _I nodded; he was afraid that I would change my mind. It was a rational fear; Forks held little interest for me without Bella. However, I was optimistic that I could find out where she was. Someone in Forks had to know.

Hours later, I was staring at familiar scenery. We were so close, so close. Painful memories were assaulting me. Maybe this was a mistake. "_Are you okay?"_ My mother worried. I caught her gaze in the mirror and nodded. I let my mind wander through the notes of the classical music that was coming from the speakers. I hadn't played in 50 years. Bella's lullaby whispered through my mind, and a stabbing pain shot across my heart. Could I handle this?

We were met at the edge of Forks by a wolf. I didn't remember him but he smelled exactly like all of the rest of them. I suppose to a human woman he would have been handsome. He had dark blonde hair that fell shaggily around his face. His eyes were dark and were staring coldly at us-wait a minute! A wolf?! There shouldn't be wolves here, unless…."_I wondered when you'd figure it out."_

"There are other vampires here?!" My voice sounded strained, anxious. What was going on?

"Obviously." The wolf said, disdainfully.

_"Then why didn't they come to greet us?"_ Esme wondered.

"Where is the rest of the pack? The alpha? I was under the impression that he wanted to speak to me." Carlisle asked.

"We are a little preoccupied at the moment. He said to tell you that you can meet to discuss the treaty at a more opportune time." He was acting very formal, suspicious. "You are the Cullens?"

"Yes. I'm Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme; my sons, Edward and Emmett; and my daughter, Rosalie."

"You are all related?" He sounded shocked. Carlisle proceeded to explain our cover story. I let my attention wander. We were not far from the meadow, nor were we far from the place where we had played baseball so long ago. I could practically smell her in the damp air. My throat burned at the thought.

He let us go, and we drove through the town to our old house. I spotted my Volvo parked out front. Esme happily pulled us all inside. Everything was exactly the same. It was like we had never left. I noticed that Carlisle wasn't with us, but then he came inside with a handful of mail.

"_Junk mail." _I heard him think. _"Gone for 50 years and all we get is-" H_e had come upon something interesting as he leafed through the pile. I glanced over, just a newspaper. He flipped through it. I watched curiously and then with growing alarm as he froze. I picked two words out of his head, two words that shattered what was left of my humanity. _"Swan Funeral."_

BPOV

_The funeral is today._ I watched as the sun rose slowly over the tree tops. _The funeral is today._ It was so surreal. How could Charlie be dead? I leaned my head against the window, closing my eyes. I wished for the millionth time that I could sleep. Humans didn't understand that sleep was a respite, a gift of darkness, of numbness, that should be cherished. I remember my vivid dreams. Those were also a form of therapy for me. My mind wandered away from the painful thoughts about the funeral, down a path that lead to an old memory. A faded, human memory. The last time I had been truly unconscious. The last time I heard his voice.

_"'No! Bella, no!'_

_My ears were flooded with the freezing water, but his voice was clearer than ever. I ignored his words and concentrated on the sound of his voice. Why would I fight when I was so happy where I was? Even as my lungs burned for more air and my legs cramped in the icy cold, I was content. I'd forgotten what real happiness felt like._

_Happiness. It made the whole dying thing pretty bearable._

_The current won at that moment, shoving me abruptly against something hard, a rock invisible in the gloom. It hit me solidly across the chest, slamming into me like an iron bar, and the breath whooshed out of my lungs, escaping in a thick cloud of silver bubbles. Water flooded down my throat, choking me, pulling me away from Edward, deeper into the dark, to the ocean floor._

Goodbye, I love you, _was my last thought." _(New Moon-pg 361-362)

_Then, I felt cold arms wrap around me, colder than even the icy water. _Edward_. I thought. But then I felt a calm sweeping over me. _Jasper_. I was pulled from the water, and I felt rough sand beneath my back._

_"Is she going to be okay, Alice?"_

_"No."_

_"Bella!" Jacob's rough, panic stricken voice cried. "Save her! You can save her! This is all my fault. I never should have let her see those cliff divers."_

_"Jacob, you understand what this will mean. Bella, you understand."_

_"Yes." Jacob said. I wanted to tell her no, but I could not move. What use was living? I had nothing to live for._

_"Come on, Bells. Don't leave me!"_

_"Bella, think of Charlie. He needs you." Jasper said. _

"_If you die, it will kill him." Alice whispered with a ring of finality. _

_That was what did it. I don't know whether Alice saw my future shift or whether she simply sensed my assent, but the next thing I knew, a sharp pain had pierced my neck. The fire consumed me; I was too far gone to notice the other bites. I thought only of Charlie. I would not leave him. There would be so many complications, but I would find a way to stay. My death would kill him, of this I was sure. I wasn't going to bet against Alice._

The click of the front door caught my attention. I swiftly rose and dressed in the black outfit that Alice had brought me.

"Bella?"

"Come in, Alice." I called softly.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you'll get through this." Was she uncertain? What was that tone in her voice? She was keeping something from me.

"What did you see?" I asked, somewhat sharper than I usually would have.

"Nothing, Bella. You worry too much." She was attempting to be her normal, bubbly self but failing miserably. She noticed my expression, her face softened. "I loved him too." She murmured. I cursed my inability to cry. I could feel the need welling up inside of me. Alice held me while I dry-sobbed. I could feel her body shaking along with mine.

Eventually, Jasper joined us. He pulled us both close to him, and I instantly felt calmer.

"Thanks, Jazz." I said, hugging him.

"No problem, Bells." He ruffled my hair affectionately. "I took Bree and Davin to their babysitters."

"I bet the wolves aren't happy."

"They want to make this easier for you, Bella. Jacob sends his condolences."

"I wish he was coming."

"You know he can't leave his pack alone to deal with a newborn and an uncontrolled vampire."

"I know." I muttered, feeling like a petulant child.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go." Alice said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. _Let's go._ I thought. It was now or never. I was barely suppressing the urge to run far away. I knew I would act on it if I waited too long.

"Let's go." I agreed. Sobs were building up inside of me. It was almost unbearable, like drowning all over again. Edward's voice whispered through my head for the first time in 50 years.

"_It will be okay, my love. It will be okay."_

* * *

So what do you think? I tried really hard for this one. Please review. : )


	4. Be Strong

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alert lists. You all rock!

Stephenie Meyer owns it all, not me. Accept for Davin, he's all mine ; )

* * *

BPOV

The funeral home was large and luxurious. It didn't seem at all fit for its purpose. The front displayed large white marble columns against a brick front. The lawns were perfectly manicured, brilliant green against the charcoal grey sky. The only belying factor was the tide of black clad people that ebbed and flowed in and out of the large front doors. I stared sadly at the magnificent building from inside the dark limo that Alice, Jasper, and I were seated in. This was it.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Jasper asked me, sending waves of reassurance and strength towards me.

"I have to be." I said. I was desperately trying not to fall apart, even with Jasper's constant flow of soothing emotions, my panic was breaking through. I knew there was only one person who could have calmed me in that moment. However, he was not around. He would never be there to comfort me again. It had been a long time since I'd felt this level of emptiness, the memories came back with startling clarity:

"_Alice?"_ _I opened my eyes, slowly. Everything was far too loud; I could hear the smallest noises coming from outside the house. I gasped and shut my eyes at the brilliance and sharpness of what I saw. I could see every detail. "Alice?" I heard a gasp and, an instant later, Alice came rushing into the room. Jasper moved in front of her, shielding her from me, I realized._

"_Bella!" She cried. "How do you feel? Do you remember what happened?"_

"_I-You bit me." I said slowly. "I remember fire, and then darkness. I-I'm a vampire now aren't I?"_

"_Yes, Bella. It was the only way. You agreed, I think." She had a little frown of frustration on her face._

"_No, Alice. I'm fine. I'm just a little confused. Give me a minute." I assessed my surroundings, my body. I felt stronger; all of my senses were sharper. I could smell Alice and Jasper; their scents complimented each other perfectly. And then I felt the burning in my throat. It hit me hard so that I choked on it. Jasper recognized the change in my demeanor and growled low._

"_Stay back, Bella. Stay calm. We can go hunt." He was trying to stop me from attacking!_

"_Jasper! I'm not going to attack you. But I-I think I really should hunt." Alice raced out of the room and was back almost immediately with a glass of blood._

"_Drink up, Bella." Alice said, happily. I sniffed curiously, then wrinkled my nose. It smelled no better than it had when I was human. I knew I had no choice though. I tipped the glass and the warm liquid poured down my throat. It certainly tasted good. I glanced up Alice._

"_What is it, Bella?" She saw the confused expression on my face._

"_Am I supposed to like the smell? Because it's really not that appealing. And why did that little glass get rid of my thirst? I thought newborns were supposed to need more blood?"_

"_Wait. You don't think that smells good?" Jasper asked._

"_No, it's actually sort of repulsive to smell."_

"_And you're not thirsty anymore." He prompted._

"_No."_

"_Well that makes sense, Jazzy. Bella was never a big eater, and she hated the smell of blood."_

"_I suppose." He muttered, distractedly._

"_Well this is great!" Alice laughed._

"_Why?"_

"_Well," She said as if she was speaking to a particularly slow witted child, "because now we don't have to worry about what to do about Charlie."_

"_What are you talking about Alice?"_

"_You don't have to worry about biting him. I saw it just now, you won't bite him!" I felt joy start to rise in me. It was crushed almost immediately by a new thought though._

"_He'll notice when I don't age."_

"_That _is _a problem. We'll just have to deal with that then." She was trying to gloss over the fact that we would have to fake my death. No, I wouldn't leave Charlie like that!_

"_You said my death would kill him." I accused._

"_Bella…." I was sure she could see where I was taking this._

"_I think…I think we have to tell him the truth." I said._

"_The Volturi…" Jasper began._

"_Won't have to know." I finished. "Charlie can keep a secret." Jasper looked to Alice for confirmation. She nodded._

"_She's right." She looked relieved. "That's the best plan so far. Good job, Bella." She ruffled my hair. I glared at her._

"_Looks like we're staying in Forks, Alice." Jasper said to her. "Good thing we bought this nice house." He looked close to laughing. Of course, they had both probably already known this was going to be the decision._

"_I'm stuck with you two for all eternity?" I mock complained._

"_And you'll love every minute of it." Alice promised. The reality of my situation sunk in. I had eternity as a vampire, and I still didn't have Edward. I could feel myself slipping towards my comatose state. I fought free of the clutches of that train of thought, pushing all thoughts of him into a tightly locked box in the back of my mind._

_APOV_

_Jasper and I walked out of the room. I knew that Bella needed time to adjust._

_"Alice?" I knew what he was asking. He wanted to know why I hadn't mentioned Edward to her._

"_Jazzy, every time I think about telling her, our future vanishes." I could see the horrified expression on his face. "Not just us, but Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Bella, and Edward. I see Edward coming this way. Then I see the Volturi, red eyes in the darkness. I hear screaming; Bella's, Edward's, yours, mine, Carlisle's, Esme's, Rosalie's, Emmett's screaming, yelling. Then it all goes dark in a flash of fire. We're too strong for them, Jasper. They won't let us be whole. Isn't it better this way? At least we can be part of a family."_

_"Are you sure?" He knew I was._

"_Besides, I meant what I said. Charlie needs her. We have to stay here. As much as he needs her, she needs us. Bella needs to be taught. It's going to be very hard for her to move forward without him. It might be impossible. I can't tell." He sucked in a breath, his eyes going wide._

"_I trust you, my love." He said finally, and then he kissed me._

BPOV

"Bella?" Jasper was standing in front of my door, holding out his hand. I had been too immersed in memories to notice. I took his hand and climbed out of the car. I glanced at Alice. She too looked a little foggy. Maybe I hadn't been the only one daydreaming. Jasper pulled Alice out of the limo and offered us each an arm. Then the three of us headed into the building. I mentally braced myself. This was going to be one of the hardest things I had ever done. It was only second to losing him and to moving forward without him.

I clung to that though finding it surprisingly less painful than my present. Alice was talking to a man wearing a suit and holding a list of sorts. I ignored them focusing on the good things I had done. I knew he would be proud of me. That's why I had done it, and to please Alice and Charlie. I remembered graduating Dartmouth with a doctorate in medicine, in his honor of course. Then there was my second graduation from college, at Charlie's insistence, with a degree in literature. I had acquired an extensive book collection over the years. That was something to be proud of, right? I was getting that feeling of mortality that can only be gained by attending a funeral. I had not expected it, being immortal, and so it hit me hard. Was this all I had to claim as accomplishments after 50 years? No, there was more. I had continued the treaty with the Quileutes. I had moved out of the room that was in the same place on the floor plan as _his_ had been. Was that the end of the list? I wasn't any stronger, wiser. I was not a whole person. Hadn't I done well for being ripped in two?

These were the kind of thoughts that I hid from Alice and Jasper. I was sure he was attributing my distress to the funeral. I was such a burden to them. I kept them trapped in one place. They couldn't even go to high school because it was too hard for me, and they refused to go without me. That would change, I vowed. Maybe we would go back to school this year. That would make Alice happy. Maybe it would fill the empty spaces left inside of me from the loss of so many that I loved.

We had been admitted into the room where Charlie was. I bit back a sob, my attention now entirely focused on the present. There was no turning back time. I had to be strong.

* * *

Okay so, Alice's POV was a flashback, in case you were confused. I promise to bring more Edward back next time. I know Bella's a little like weak and whiny right now but she's going through some rough times. Things will get better. Review!


	5. Funeral

Hey! Thanks to everyone who helped me out with my werewolf question and who reviewed. Sorry that I haven't reviewed in a couple days, but I've been busy and I needed a break. **Update: I'm still editing the chapters. It's actually pretty hard. I mean, did I know about spell-check when I wrote this? If some part of the chapter seems different, tell me. It's possible that I added it after uploading so things got messed up.**

Note: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

EPOV

I snarled; every shred of calm left me. I was now truly the monster I had named myself. My family turned startled eyes on me. Carlisle's alone were understanding. Wordlessly, he handed me the paper. I scanned it quickly. It said nothing else accept for an address, date and time. Apparently it was a closed funeral; only a small group of people would be attending. Rosalie slowly walked up to me. I crouched into a defensive position, growling. Emmett moved in front of her and picked up the paper that I had thrown. My family read the paper. I could hear the sympathy in their minds. It was too much. I ran.

I left the house in a blur of speed. I considered getting into my car, wondered if her scent would still be there. No, I kept going. I ran into the forest, unconscious of a specific destination. I heard my mother's fear, fear that I would leave again. Distantly, I heard Carlisle comfort her. None of this mattered; all I could see was her face. I could only hear her laugh, her voice. I could picture her kitten-like anger, smell her intoxicating scent. It was impossible that she no longer existed, impossible.

I found myself in our meadow. I collapsed to the ground in the exact place where we had once sat together. A thousand memories played through my mind. My mind played tricks on me; I thought that I could smell her on the breeze. I took off running again. This time, my family joined me. They ran with me. We ended up at the funeral home. There was a fire in my chest, burning through me with so much intensity that I thought I would die. She couldn't be-this couldn't be-

"Let's go inside, my son." Carlisle said. I could see how cautious they were around me. Their instincts recognized what their minds did not want to. I was dangerous. I was a monster. Maybe this was my punishment. I was cursed to live forever without her, knowing that she did not exist any longer. The pain was so intense, I doubled over with it. Esme put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. I was not human enough for comfort at that moment.

I forced myself to straighten, nodded at Carlisle. We quickly straightened our clothes, hair, and turned as one to go inside. There were many black-clad people, but I did not recognize any. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett lift his head, smell the air, a puzzled expression on his face. Rosalie, who was tucked under his arm, did the same.

"_What is that smell? It smells so familiar like-" _She gasped, but I had already picked up the name in her thoughts, "_Bella."_ The pain increased; if I was mortal, I would be dead. She had been here. Was her scent so strong that it lingered even after she was-no, I could not think such things. I forced myself not to think about what this could mean. I followed Carlisle inside.

I found him talking to a man with a list. The man wore a starch, black suit. The corners of his mustache turned up sharply. It would have been comical if it had been a different time, a different place.

"You are here for the Swan Funeral?" He asked Carlisle in a heavy eastern European accent.

"Yes."

"Can I have your names?" I listened to his thoughts to find a name that would permit us entrance. I could see the list in his mind. It read:

Expected Guests:

Hale: A&J

Other:

Black: J

Cullen: C&Es., R&Em., Ed.

My mind could not process the list. Alice and Jasper were expected? _We_ had not even known where they were for years. Jacob was on the list. That did not surprise me. He had a good relationship with Bella. What did surprise was that he was under "Other". They did not expect him to come? But the young wolf had said that the pack was preoccupied…my mind wandered. I quickly brought myself back to the present. We were also on the list. Why would anyone expect us to come back? We had been gone for so long. Then there was the fact that there was no one else on the list. I could not make sense of it all.

The man was staring at us expectantly. I spoke up.

"Cullen." I said simply. I saw his eyes widen. He looked worried, but let us through.

BPOV

I stood in the quiet room, looking at my father. He looked like he was sleeping. I knew that that's what everyone says, yet I had not expected it. I thought occurred to me that almost made me laugh and, at the same time, made me want to weep. Charlie had ever slept so peacefully in his life. He had been prone to snoring, loudly. It felt like only yesterday that I had been able to hear his snores from down the hall, that I had feared his silence because it would have meant that he might discover E-_him_.

Alice and Jasper stood on either side of me. I knew that Jasper was greatly blunting my pain. I was grateful, but it made me wonder if I would have survived without him there. Alice was suffering too. Charlie had been very close to her. It was almost time to go to the cemetery. They were just waiting for me to give the word. I found myself incapable of doing so. I could not relinquish my last relative. Of course, I had distant family somewhere around, but I had never imposed my presence upon them. It would have been too unsafe.

Suddenly, there was a subtle shift in the air. I sucked in a breath; _he _was here. I was absolutely certain. I could feel him standing in the doorway, though I didn't know how I knew it. I did not turn around. I knew that if I saw his beautiful face again, if I saw him with my enhanced vampire sight, I'd never be able to let him go again. I knew that I would follow him, that I would beg him to stay, and he didn't want me. My pain was so great that it was shattering. I _needed_ to be in his arms. That was the only way that the pain would lessen. Then, he was gone. The pain of losing him again coupled with the pain of my father's death and I broke, crumpling to the ground. Alice crouched down next to me, pulling me close.

"It's okay, Bella. It's okay." She whispered.

"_It's alright, my love." _His voice said to me. I heaved broken, tearless sobs.

"Bella?" Another voice said from behind me. I rose to me feet, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Carlisle?" He came up to me and hugged me. There was some sense of relief. It was like being hugged by my father again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. We didn't know." He released me and turned confused eyes to Alice. "Why?" He asked.

"Now's not the time." She answered. He seemed unsatisfied. My view of their conversation was blocked as Esme hugged me as well. I was then passed to Emmett who gave me a familiar bear hug. Rosalie did nothing, she was already leaving. Emmett rushed after her. They were soon followed by Carlisle and Esme. I could see the sadness that their leaving caused in Alice and Jasper. Now, on top of everything else, I felt guilty. I was keeping them from their family. I knew it all along, but somewhere, deep inside, I had hoped that I was enough to ease the gap. I was wrong of course. No one can substitute for the people you love.

I could no longer stand it. I looked at Jasper who immediately went to talk to the funeral home director. It was time to leave. I would let Alice and Jasper move on. I would do what I should have done years ago. I had been a burden on so many people; Alice, Jasper, Jake. I closed my eyes. This was not the vision of eternity that I had wanted. Was I ready to give up? For so long I had been fighting, fighting for Charlie, for myself. I had been determined to make the most of forever, to make him proud. I had done everything in my power to thank Alice and Jasper for everything they had done. Maybe it wasn't enough. I had never been so confused.

Jasper guided us out into the limo. It was time to get moving. There was a part of me that wanted to remain right where I had been when he saw me so that he could find me again. It was ridiculous and impractical, but that little part of me no longer cared. In that miniscule fraction of time when he had been standing there, the world had seemed whole again, despite the funeral, despite everything. I had felt his presence behind me, imagined his golden eyes, and I had known for that small second that everything would be alright. Then he left, and that bubble of rightness evaporated, leaving emptiness in its wake. Nothing would ever be the same again. Why had I bothered to try to rebuild that perfection that had so fleetingly been my life? Was there a purpose in trying to do the impossible? My world was crashing down around me for the second time in my existence, and I was powerless to stop it.

* * *

Yea, I know, it's mean to stop here but oh well. I promise that things will start looking up soon. Please review!


	6. Whole

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I'll try to make it a little clearer what's going on, but the mystery is part of the story because most of the characters don't have the whole picture themselves. If you're confused as to what's happening right now contact me, and I'll help you out.

I am not Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

EPOV

I felt like time had been rent in two. One minute I was seeing her face in my mind, wishing with all my heart that I had stayed behind, that I had saved her. I had feared that she was really gone. Now, the vision in my mind fused with the vision before my eyes, and I saw an angel. I knew it was her, though I could not see her beautiful face. A part of me registered that Alice and Jasper were here as well, but my mind could not process anything other than the fact that she was standing before me, alive, whole, the same as how I had left her. The same? Anger ripped through me, she had been changed. The anger was swiftly replaced with confusion. What was going on? Why had no one told me? Had they all known?

I studied her more closely, my mind in chaos. She looked even more fragile than before. There was a weariness to her being that had not been there before. Had I caused that? No, it must be the death of her father that caused this great sadness that clung to her like a second skin. I felt my silent heart clench at her obvious pain. I wanted to take her into my arms and never let her go again.

"_I'm not sure…."_ Alice was trying to figure out what would come next. She wasn't sure whether my presence would be good for Bella. I felt the little hope that was inside me die. My mind was too confused to make decisions. I ran again. I moved too fast for human eyes, out of the funeral home and into the forest.

"_We're with you."_ Rosalie and Emmett had joined me. We continued running; I slowed my pace to theirs. My brief glimpse of Bella had restored my tattered shreds of humanity. Actually, I felt better than I had in 50 years. She was alive. The thought spread like a balm over my wounded soul. Figuratively speaking of course; I still believed that vampires didn't have souls. Carlisle and Esme joined me.

"Do we have to go?" Esme asked. She was willing to leave Forks so soon to keep us together.

"I don't know…" I muttered. My mind was a flurry of thoughts. Was it possible? Was it really possible that I could be with Bella again? Would she have me? I would gladly beg for the rest of eternity to be by her side again. But would she forgive me? Could she forgive me? I had made the worst decision of my life when I had left her. There was only one certainty in my mind. I would never leave her again.

"You should have stayed." Carlisle said. "She's in a great deal of pain." I cringed inwardly, my selfishness struck again. Bella had needed me, and I had run. Perhaps it was not too late. I turned and ran. I was hunting, not searching for prey, but for Bella. I found the short procession of cars as it entered the cemetery. I quickly located the black limo that she was in from Alice's thoughts.

"_You better not mess this up." _She told me. I seethed; Alice knew that Bella was a vampire. Why hadn't she told me? What kind of game was she playing with our lives?

I stayed in the shadows as the cars passed. It started to rain heavily as they reached the small plot where the black clad pastor stood under a black umbrella. Alice, Jasper, and Bella got out of the car. They all had umbrellas; of course Alice would have known it would rain. I heard my family behind me as I moved forward, toward Bella, toward my love.

BPOV

The rain attacked the glass of the tinted windows. Alice and Jasper were conversing in that silent manner that they had. I ignored them. I simply watched the rain that mirrored the tears in my soul. _He_ had never believed we had souls. I had always fought him on that matter. In my current depression I would probably agreed with him. I was bitterly regretting not turning around to see him in that brief moment where he had been within my reach. I felt so guilty, thinking about _him_ when it was Charlie's funeral. Charlie's funeral. The words sounded so foreign to me. It was impossible to believe that he was dead, impossible.

The limo slowed to a stop and we exited the limo gracefully. I had not retained my clumsiness as a vampire. Jasper had supplied us with umbrellas, but I didn't care whether I got wet or not. The pastor looked at me with sad eyes. He was a good man, old with white hair and an equally snowy beard. He had been very kind to me. I wondered if I was broadcasting my pain too loudly, Jasper seemed to be having great difficulty standing near me. I felt even guiltier.

Then, from over the hill to my right, an angel appeared. He was soaked to the skin; I had never seen anything so beautiful. His eyes were locked on me. I barely noticed how his family flanked him on either side, how Alice and Jasper moved to flank me. I didn't register the silent conversation going on between Edward and Jasper. All I saw was him. There was a part of me that screamed out how wrong it was to be happy right now, but she was silenced by the part of me that said that Charlie would have wanted me to be happy.

He moved forward, his pale skin glistening with jewel-like droplets of rain, and smiled at me. If I was human, I probably would have fainted. I looked at him, feeling the intensity of my love for him expand inside of me, filling me until I thought I would explode. I didn't smile because Charlie's death still weighed on my spirit and because I wasn't sure of his intentions yet.

"Bella," My name was a caress on his tongue. "I'm so sorry."

"Edward." I whispered, my heart in my voice. He took my umbrella and pulled me into his arms; they didn't feel cold to me any longer. I fit perfectly in his embrace, like I always had. I was desperate to kiss him, to hold him, but the priest had cleared his throat meaningfully, and I was brought back to earth.

The funeral was short and made me shake with sobs. Edward held me tightly and whispered comfort in my ear. I didn't know how I would have survived it without him. Alice, Carlisle, Edward, and I each said a short piece to Charlie; they were all emotional, filled with love and respect. I delivered mine from the safety of Edward's arms. I pictured Charlie smiling at us. I knew had had never forgiven Edward, but I told myself that he would have with time.

Long after the funeral ended and everyone else left to give us privacy, I stood shaking in Edward's arms. When we finally left, I felt closure that I had not expected. I told Edward this and he smiled.

"Charlie would not have wanted you to grieve. He loved you." I thought I heard a silent "as I love you." Tacked onto his words, but I could not be sure. We ended up back at the Cullens' house, but we did not go in. Edward led me to his Volvo.

"We have a lot to talk about." He explained. "And I'd rather do it in privacy." He opened my door for me and gently kissed my knuckles. My breath caught in my throat. My thoughts were spinning, but all that mattered was Edward. I could smell his familiar scent in the enclosed car. I wanted him more than ever.

Our eyes never left each other as he drove. I studied his face, my memories had not done him justice, or perhaps the difference was my enhanced sight. Yes, I had been right not to look at him. Had I seen him, I would never have been able to let him go. I would never let him go again. Did he intend to stay? The thought froze me in place. He had said he didn't love me. Why did I think he would stay? Something of my thoughts must have shown on my face.

"Bella? What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing, it's just, I'm confused. Why are you here?" He looked confused. "Why did you come back to Forks? Why are you here with me? You said-"

"I know what I said, Bella." He said quickly. "I'm here because I love you. I lied when I said I didn't. You are my world, my reason for breathing. Without you, Bella, my life has no purpose, no meaning." I snapped my mouth shut, it had been hanging open during his speech. I sat quietly. Could it be true? I refused to hope. He couldn't be telling the truth. But why would he lie? My mind whirled.

"I'll explain everything in a bit. I promise." I nodded and continued to rememorize his features, his scent, the feel of his hand in mine. Little shivers were going through my body at the contact between us. I prayed that he was telling the truth. I would never be strong enough to lose him again. I loved him. I had known that since the beginning. I loved him with every fiber of my existence, he was everything to me. How had I lived without him for so long? It didn't matter, I decided. He was here now. The future would come, the past was history, now was all I had. His golden eyes were staring into mine as if trying to convey upon me an important message. I stared back, sure that my love was shining out of every pore in my body. I didn't care if he knew. For the first time in 50 years, I was whole.

* * *

So what do you think? You should all be very happy with me, they're together again. Please review!


	7. Fight

Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy, school does that to you. Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

BPOV

As we drove down a familiar path, doubts started to enter my mind. What had Alice said to him as we left? Would he leave again? Why was he here? He didn't love me. He didn't love me. He had said so. It had never made sense for him to love me, although my love for him was just as strong as it had been 50 years ago if not stronger. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that. I think he sensed my thoughts because he got that familiar impatient expression on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"I thought you wanted me to wait until we get to…wherever we're going."

"I do." I took that as my cue to stay silent. He still looked incredibly impatient, but he didn't say anything else as we got out of the car. I emerged from the car to see a forest that was forever ingrained in my mind, even though I had not seen it sense my turning. We were going to the meadow. A smile broke over my face. I turned a glowing grin on him. He blinked and then an answering grin overtook his own face.

"You're pleased with our destination?"

"Absolutely." I responded.

"Too bad you don't need me to carry you…" He mused suggestively. I just shook my head and took off. He passed me easily, and it became a race. Edward, always the fastest, beat me by mere moments. Had I known how to get here, I would have won. At least, that's what I told him.

We walked out into the center of the meadow. It all seemed so familiar and yet dream-like also. Edward's eyes never left my face. It was like he was memorizing me. Did he think that this might be the beginning of another goodbye? Was he preparing to leave again? If that was the case, then why would he care about memorizing anything about me?

"You're thinking again." He teased.

"Sorry." I said. The look in his eyes would have made me blush in another time.

We sat down next to each other. Neither of us wanted to be the first to break the spell that was being woven between us. Finally, the questions in my mind overrode the desire I had to stay in that fantasy-like moment forever.

"Ed-"

"Bel-"We both spoke at the same time. I smiled at him. "You first." He said. I started to speak, but then I noise caught my attention. I whipped my head around and was surprised to see Jake storming through the trees.

"Jake?" I questioned. Why was he here?

"Bella!" He aimed a fierce glare at Edward. "What do you think you're doing?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned to me. "What are you doing with _him_?"

"Jake…" I began, but he cut me off again.

"He hurt you once, Bella. He'll probably do it again."

"I have no intention of hurting Bella again." Edward cut in. He rose from the ground, pulling me up with him. Jake stomped forward and wrenched me from Edward's grasp.

"Jacob!" I admonished.

"Let her go." Edward growled. I extricated myself from both of their holds, and tried futilely to move them apart. Edward was obviously listening to something Jake was saying in his mind; an expression of total and complete anguish had overtaken his features.

"Stop!" I cried. Without thinking, I wrapped my shield around Jake's mind so that Edward would no longer be able to hear him. Jacob looked very disappointed, but Edward turned shocked eyes on me. There was still a trace of pain in his gaze, but it was overshadowed by amazement.

"Bella! What did you just do?!" He sounded completely surprised and also proud. This confused me, but I was too absorbed in explaining my ability to Edward to think much about it. He nodded pensively as I spoke.

"Hey!" Jacob interrupted me. "That's enough explaining, Bella. We don't even know if you can trust him." I rolled my eyes. "We don't! You have no idea what he'll decide to do next."

"Bella," Edward spoke, "Do you think you could let Jacob and I talk for a minute, alone?"

I was shocked. I looked at him with my mouth hanging open. I looked at Jacob who had pretty much the same expression as me. He pulled it together first and nodded at me.

"Fine." I said and walked off, keeping my shield around Jacob up, just in case. I tried to stay within hearing distance, but they refused to speak until I was far enough away, using their enhanced senses to keep me in check. I sulked in the woods, waiting. It took forever. I finally gave up and started to call Alice, only to realize that I didn't know what was up with her. She hadn't told Edward about me. That much was apparent. She had said something to him as we left. Alice was keeping secrets. I sighed, wishing that I could call her. She was my best friend. I hunted for a little while, but all I could find were deer and squirrels, not very fun to hunt.

As twilight approached, I gave up and ran back home. Stupid boys, they had probably killed each other. That thought almost had me turning back around as it was a very real possibility, but no, Edward wouldn't let it come to that. Would he?

EPOV

Once Bella was finally out of earshot, Jacob exploded at me. I managed to jump out of his way fast enough, but now I was facing an angry, alpha wolf.

"So, I guess you don't want to talk then." I said. He glared daggers at me. I still couldn't hear his thoughts thanks to Bella. Her power was incredible. I'd never seen anything like it. She never stopped surprising me. I leaped out of the way as he lunged at me again.

"I don't want to hurt you Jacob." I pleaded. This wasn't strictly true. _I_ would be perfectly fine with attacking him, the monster in me would love to kill him, but Bella would never forgive me. We stayed locked in our battle for an uncountable amount of time. Finally, he shifted back, panting. I had not hurt him; I'd spent what felt like forever simply dodging. Emmett would never have believed it.

"God damn leech!" He cursed me. I waited for him to calm down and also to retrieve his tattered clothing.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Like hell." He growled.

"Be reasonable. Did you ever stop to think that Bella wanted to be here? I didn't force her. If you do something rash, she won't forgive you." This reminded me of my own rash decision. Would she forgive me?

"You've tricked her again. She doesn't think right with you around."

"From what you showed me, she doesn't do so well without me either." I shuddered inwardly at the memory of what I had seen in Jacob's head. I had done that to her. I had hurt Bella so much. I was a monster. He laughed, reading my expression.

"You don't even believe that you should be here. Why did you bother to come back if you're just going to leave?"He was mocking me, enjoying my pain.

"I never said I was leaving."

"But-"

"Yes, I feel guilty. I don't see how she can forgive me. But I no longer feel that she's better off without me, Jacob, thanks to you. And I'm too selfish to leave again unless she tells me to go."

"I could make you go."

"Just try. You see how well it's working so far." He growled again. I laughed. Then a thought occurred to me. "Why did you agree to let us come back?"

"I thought she was over you. I thought it'd be safe." He seemed very annoyed at his mistake. The he grinned. "But she's in charge of the treaty now. One word from her and you're gone, bloodsucker."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bella's been in charge of your side of the treaty for the last 50 years." I tucked this information away to think about later.

"Are we done here?" I said coldly.

"No, but Bella's going to be mad if we make her wait any longer."

"Bella went home hours ago." I said, pleased that he hadn't known. He cursed.

"Fine. We're done…for now." He added childishly. I resisted the urge to point out how melodramatic he was being and just nodded. I waited for him to leave the meadow, just in case. I wanted to call Alice, but I was a little angry at her. She had a lot to account for. So I called Emmett.

"Hi." He boomed cheerfully.

"Not so loud." I moaned. "Crisis averted."

"I knew you'd be fine."

"Then why did Alice sound so worried?"

"She said 'It's rather annoying not knowing what's going to happen.'" He adopted a squeaky voice. I heard the sound of something being thrown and an "oof" from Emmett. "That stupid dog messes everything up."I heard Alice muttering. "Should have taken him down. Those dogs need to learn a lesson." He said more to himself than to me.

"Why isn't Alice with Bella?" I asked, knowing that they had a separate home.

"Esme wants you home, Edward. She's worried as usual." Emmett said. "And Bella wanted some peace and quiet according to Jasper." It was unlike Emmett to be so helpful.

"All right. I'm heading back. Is she okay?"

"Who, Esme?"

"No, Bella." I was getting impatient.

"She seemed okay when she stopped by. Didn't want to talk though. Didn't want to wrestle either." I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you being so helpful?" I questioned, feeling suspicious.

"Jazzy's here! We have a surprise for you." Then the line went dead.

I closed the phone, smiling. I assumed the "surprise" was in the form of an ambush. I could take them; Jasper had probably gone soft lately. I smiled wider. I hadn't felt this level of love for my family in a long time. The numbness had receded, due to Bella.

Bella made life feel so much more exciting. Now I just had to convince her to forgive me, and take me back. I sighed deeply. I had no idea what she was thinking in regards to me. Maybe Carlisle could give me some insight. With this in mind, I ran back to my car and started toward my family.

* * *

So there you go. The first Edward-Jacob confrontation so far. The little distance between Bella and Edward and their respective doubts are all your own faults, don't blame me. You all said that it wasn't time for them to be back together yet. It is necessary though, Bella and Edward have a complicated relationship; a 50 year rift can't be resolved in one day. Don't worry though. More soon if you review!


	8. Ambush

Sorry it has been so long. Thanks to the few people who reviewed.

I don't own Twilight

* * *

EPOV

The house came into sight through the trees. I smiled to myself, home. I jumped out of the way as Jasper and Emmett leapt out of the trees to either side of me. I let out a laugh.

"You think you can beat me?" I taunted, agilely side-stepping Emmett as he tried to tackle me.

"Are you betting against Alice?" Jasper said in a quiet, deadly voice. I just smirked and darted around him to tackle him to the ground. He broadcasted feelings of fear to me. I tried to ignore them, conjuring Bella's face in my mind. I heard Emmett's thoughts and jumped out of the way, but Jasper was ready and tackled me to the ground. This seemed far to prepared, obviously Jasper had formulated a game plan. My mind went through the possible ways to beat them as I wrestled out of Jasper's hold. Finally, I heard the plan in Jasper's head although he'd been trying to conceal it. I grinned, flashing my teeth, and darted away from them. We circled each other.

"What's the matter Em? Scared?" I taunted like a child. He growled at me. "Don't think you can beat me?" He started towards me. Jasper held him back. I continued to taunt him until he could no longer restrain himself. He lunged forward; ignoring the plan that Jasper had laid out for them. I lunged forward and tackled him. My teeth had a clear path to his neck which meant he was out of the running. He slumped sullenly away to watch. Now I just had to tackle Jasper, but while I was deciding what to do, Jasper tackled me. I had lost. We got up good naturedly.

"Good to have you back." I told him, smiling. I felt just like old times. Jasper rounded on Emmett, glaring.

"You can never stick to a plan can you?"

"It's not my fault." Emmett protested. I laughed. Jasper and Emmett joined in. We ran the rest of the way home. Jasper went to sit with Alice in the living room. I followed him. Rosalie was sitting on the couch. Emmett sulked over to her and sat on the floor so that this head as in her lap, like a sad puppy. She stroked his head idly. I smiled. The world was back to normal.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." Esme said. I winced. She sounded angry.

"Esme…"I said cautiously. I turned to see her standing with Carlisle in the doorway. She studied Jasper and Emmett. Finding them unharmed, she appraised me for a moment.

"What were you thinking?" She said finally. I just shook my head.

"Sorry, Mom." She smiled and hugged me. "Carlisle, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course." He gestured for me to precede him to his study.

* * *

That's right. That's all you get. I only got a few reviews last time. I'm going to need more than that to want to write a bunch. Maybe I'll even post again today…if you review. Don't forget to vote on my poll! **Update: Poll closed.**


	9. Conversation

So, this is the conversation between Carlisle and Edward. A lot of people wanted it so I'm putting it in. This is added in for those of you who don't know. It's a new chapter. So that means that it's the new chapter 9 and the chapters that were originally 9, 10, and 11 are now 10, 11, and 12. Does everyone understand? Ha. Hope you enjoy.

By the way, I want to start working on something else. Tell me what you want. I'm thinking maybe a Jacob&Renesmee fiction or a Maximum Ride fiction…what do you think? **Update: I now have multiple fictions for both Twilight and Maximum Ride, including a Jacob and Renesmee fiction.**

I'm not Stephenie Meyer

* * *

EPOV

We were sitting in Carlisle's study. I suddenly felt very nervous. He watched me fidget.

"What's this about, Edward?"

"Bella."

"Of course. Could you be more specific?" His amber eyes twinkled, amused, at me.

"I just don't know what she's thinking. I was wondering if you might have some insights for me." My tone was unbearably hopeful.

"Well, I haven't seen Bella in 50 years either, so I can only guess. What exactly are you wondering about?"

"Do you think…that she…"

"Loves you? Edward, my son, I have no idea. I would like to believe that the answer is yes, but so much has changed." He was looking at me, pained. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I appreciate your honesty. Do you think she's angry? At me, I mean."

"Anyone in her position should be." He said, but his eyes were kind. Carlisle, above everyone else, had understood my decision. "But Bella has always surprised me." I felt hope blossom in my chest.

"Do you think she can forgive me?"

"I don't know. I think you should ask her. I'm sorry I can't be of much help, Edward."

"It's okay." I said again. He looked at me sadly.

"If it's any consolation, Bella loved you, Edward, really loved you. I don't think that kind of love just goes away. What you did, you did out of love. That has to count for something." I nodded.

"I hope so." I left this study, feeling more confused than before. No one could forgive what I had done. Bella never did what I expected. I clung to that fact like a drowning man to a life preserver. She would surprise me. She always did.

CPOV

I rubbed my hands over my face. I wished that I could have helped him. Those two were meant to be together. I had never seen a couple more suited. The pain in Edward's eyes had been so unmistakable. There are some things that even a doctor can't cure. They had to fix this themselves. I only wished that it didn't hurt them so much.

"Is he alright?" Esme's beautiful voice said. I looked up and saw her standing framed in the doorway.

"I think so. He needs to talk to Bella." She came and sat in my lap, putting her arms around me. I cradled her close, feeling much better.

"He will. Everything will work out."

"I hope so."

* * *

So there you go. Their little conversation. It's not much, which is why I didn't put it in to start with. Review!


	10. Blood Lust

Thanks to you all for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it. So here's the next chapter, like I promised.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

BPOV

The house was very quiet. I could hear the faint sounds of Davin and Bree down the hall. They wouldn't bother me. Alice and Jasper had gone to see the rest of the Cullens to give me privacy. My mind was muddled. I sat in my room idly fingering my old copy of Wuthering Heights. Had Edward and Jacob killed each other? No, I was sure they were fine. It would be nice to know what happened though. I heard a howl in the distance. Jake. He didn't sound hurt though. I had become quite adept at interpreting their howls in the last 50 years. I thought I saw a shadowy wolf at the edge of the woods, but when I looked harder it seemed to turn and leave. Maybe I was imagining things.

What was wrong with me? I had been so happy earlier. Maybe the emotional roller coaster was taking a toll on me. There was so much sadness over Charlie in my heart. That sadness sat directly next to overwhelming joy about Edward. Next there was confusion. Why was he here? Would they stay? Then there was guilt, so much guilt. I had kept Alice and Jasper from their family for 50 years! I was so selfish. I felt like the monster that Edward had named himself. He was perfect, so perfect. But I was a selfish, heartless monster. Why did Alice and Jasper put up with me? Last, hidden in the deepest part of me, was fear. I was so afraid that Edward would leave, that he was just dropping by. I knew he didn't love me, but I still wanted him to stay.

There was a loud scuffling coming from down the hall. I got up. What were Bree and Davin doing? I sped down the hall, grateful for the distraction. I found Davin being restrained by a very scared looking Bree. She wasn't doing a very good job. I raced over and grabbed his strong arms. I also got hold of Bree, just in case.

"What's going on?" I demanded. I noticed that both of their eyes were bright red. I also noticed a faint, rusty smell pouring in through the open window. I winced, knowing what that scent smelled like to Bree and Davin. How was she keeping a cool head? She wasn't. Now that I had both of them in my grip, she was starting to struggle. I said a few unladylike curses under my breath. I could barely restrain Davin, much less a newborn. I needed help. There was no way I could get to a phone though. Surely Alice had seen this and was on her way. I I didn't have the time to wait; I was starting to lose my grip on Bree. More curses flew from my lips. Now my own throat was burning, although the smell didn't appeal to me. Who was out there? I used my heightened senses, trying to figure it out. A hunter, I finally decided. This couldn't continue. They were going to get away from me.

"Hold your breath." I ordered. Somehow, I had gotten through to them because, while they still struggled, they also held their breath. I let go and, in one swift move, closed the window. Then I leapt back to grab Davin. I only got the edge of his shirt. It tore. Bree was already out the front door. I grabbed Davin's phone off of the table and dialed Alice as I ran.

"On my way." She said on the first ring. I breathed a sigh of relief, but this wasn't over yet. I raced out of the house. Davin was in my view.

"Davin!" I screamed at him. He didn't stop. I picked up speed, determined to be faster than him. I tackled him. "Stop!" I said. "This isn't you." I noticed that he still wasn't breathing. I stopped my own breathing, just in case. I watched the blood lust clear from his gaze.

"Bree." He said. His voice was rough.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked. "Maybe you should go back."

"No." I had already known his answer. Davin couldn't leave Bree out here. Without another word, we raced after Bree, knowing that we couldn't catch her. Then, I caught a hint of her pink silk shirt ahead. We shouldn't have been able to catch up to her. Alice appeared next to me with Jasper and…Edward. They fell into pace with us.

"No. Catch her, Edward." Alice said. He nodded and took off, much faster than the rest of us.

"She's deliberately slowing down." Jasper whispered in awe.

"She shouldn't have that much control." I said.

"I don't think she does." He mused. "I think it's her subconscious."

"Is that possible?"

"Who knows?"He shrugged.

"Why is _he_ here?" Davin said. He sounded angry. I looked at his face. Sure enough, he was livid.

"He's here because we need him." Alice said. "Why do you have a problem with him?" Davin didn't answer. I found myself very annoyed with Davin, my protective instincts towards Edward rising to the surface.

We heard a yell in the distance. It was Bree. We came to a clearing. Edward had tackled her. She was snarling fiercely, trying to escape. Davin and Jasper moved to help. The moon shown on their pale skin, giving it an ethereal glow. The hunter got farther and farther away as they struggled. Finally, Bree stopped struggling. They let her off. She ran away. We started to follow.

"She's just looking for a deer." Edward said. It seemed like a good idea. We all split up. I streaked off in search of sustenance. Edward was behind me. We didn't speak. I was too confused to put together a sentence. My earlier doubts resurfaced.

"I wish I could know what you're thinking." He murmured after we had hunted.

"Now's not the time." I said.

"When will it be?" I thought I heard him mutter.

We arrived back to the clearing. Alice, Jasper, Davin, and Bree were already waiting. Their eyes were back to golden. I felt warmth growing in me as I took in my family. It finally felt complete now that the Cullens were back. It would hurt that much worse when they left. I idly wondered if I would survive.

* * *

Okay so sort of dull, but I'm going to go write the next one and it'll be better. I know they haven't had much time to really think about everything, and I know everyone wants to see the confrontation of Alice so review a lot and it'll come faster!


	11. Just Lust

Okay so here's my next chapter. 3 chapters in one day, be proud. By the way, I started to write Edward's talk with Carlisle, but it seemed really boring and annoying so I'm skipping it. If you all really want it just tell me and I'll put it in. **Update: It's been added as chapter 9.**

Not Stephenie Meyer

* * *

EPOV

My talk with Carlisle had been surprisingly unhelpful. He really had no clue how Bella was feeling. None of the others did either. Of course they didn't. I was the one who was supposed to know her best, right? But hadn't Alice and Jasper been with her for the last 50 years? Why weren't they being more helpful? I was very annoyed with Alice. She had kept us apart for 50 eyars! It would only have taken a phone call, just one phone call! Suddenly, I was furious. I turned, and Alice was standing in the door way. A growl rumbled in my throat.

"What are you playing at, Alice?" I asked, angrily.

"Calm down, Edward. I had my reasons."

"What reasons? I don't hear any explanations! You made me lose 50 years!"

"Edward-"

"No, listen! How could you? I spent 50 years in hell. 50 years that I could have spent with her!"

"This has nothing to do with me." She responded angrily. "This has to do with _you_ and _your_ stubbornness. _You_ refused to come back to Forks. _You_ refused to see reason when _you_ decided to leave. This is _your_ own fault." She was spitting mad. "Don't blame me."

"What are you talking about? I did what I thought was right."

"Exactly! What _you_ thought was best. What about what Bella wanted? What about what we thought was best?" My anger was slowly being replaced by pain. It _was_ my fault. I felt something breaking inside of me. For 50 years Bella had known I was alive, and I had never come back. She must hate me. I wounded choking sound came out of me. I had lost 50 years of precious time with Bella because I was too proud to admit I was wrong and come back. She deserved so much better than me.

"You're right." I whispered. My words sounded horrified, pained, broken. Alice's face shifted from angry to sad.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I nodded. She started to speak again, but then her face went blank. A moment later, she snapped out of it.

"What did you see?" Her phone rang.

"I'm on my way." She said and closed the phone. "Come on, Edward." I followed her automatically.

"Who was that?"

"Bella." I picked up my pace.

"What's wrong?"

"Bree, the newborn, and Davin, they…" I saw the rest in her head. I winced and we started to run. Jasper joined us without asking. Together, we raced through the dark woods. I caught Bella's scent. She smelled the same, exactly the same. Yet, her scent no longer caused my throat to burn in pain. It was a different hunger that it brought on now. Her scent was every bit as intoxicating as it had always been. I loved her so much. I imagined crushing her beautiful hair in my fingers, breathing in her smell. So many emotions assaulted me. I blocked everything out and focused on finding Bella, on helping her.

We found her running. I ran at her pace, wanting to be close to her. Alice told me to catch the vampire that I could see was ahead of us. I obeyed although I didn't want to. There was another male with Bella. Davin? He was glaring at me. What was his problem? He was blocking his thoughts. Hmmm…

The young vampire was just ahead of me. We reached a large clearing. I tackled her to the ground. She shrieked fiercely, clawing at my chest. I focused on keeping her sharp teeth away from me. The other vampire who had glared at me joined the tussle.

The sweet scent of human blood became faint and she stopped struggling. _Let her up._ Davin ordered. I resented his authoritative tone, but I did as he said. Bree stood, her shirt was ripped but she displayed no injuries. _Blood, _was the singular thought in her mind. She ran off focusing on the scent of deer that she had caught. I noticed Bella start forward.

"She's just looking for deer." She relaxed. So beautiful, so graceful. I felt remorse for how much of her life I had missed. She seemed so distant, so changed. She had obviously moved on.

By mutual agreement we all split up to hunt. I found myself unable to bear the separation any longer and followed Bella. She was so focused on finding prey that it took her a moment to notice me. She seemed surprised to see me. I raised an eyebrow, silently requesting permission to join her. She shrugged. There were many emotions chasing across her perfect face. I gave up trying to decipher her thoughts. I strained my mind, trying to hear her thoughts. Nope, still locked up tight.

We continued in silence. She seemed antsy. I was afraid that she would run away. There were deer in our path, drinking from a small stream ahead. I watched as Bella quickly and neatly drank her fill. She was so amazing. It was like she was meant for this life. She gave me an odd look when she caught me staring at her. I tried to focus enough to hunt but kept getting distracted by Bella. The curve of her hips, the quirk of her lips, the myriad of emotions that were dancing behind her amber eyes, I needed to know what was going through her head. Did she still love me? Had she moved on?

"I wish I could know what you're thinking." I said, not expecting her to hear.

"Now's not the time." She answered me. Of course she heard. She was a vampire. I was still thinking of her as a human. She was no longer mortal. Her hearing was as good as my own. There was an emotion rising inside of me. I was glad. I was so glad that she was a vampire. I would never have to watch her die. I didn't have to worry about hurting her, at least not physically. Her scent was no longer a danger to either of us. It was amazing. Perfect. What a fool I'd been.

Then I realized what she had said. "Now's not the time." It was never the time. There was always something in between us. I needed to talk to her. I needed to know what she was thinking, feeling. I muttered under my breath.

"When will it be?" I saw a quick smile grace her lips, so I knew she had heard me.

We reached the clearing. The other vampires were standing there. Alice and Jasper were standing close, as were Davin and Bree. Interesting. So his anger at me had nothing to do with my relationship with Bella. I looked at my love. She was drinking in the sight of her family. There was so much joy in her eyes, joy that I had not seen since I got here. Her life was complete. Why did she need me? _Maybe _you_ complete her family._ Alice thought. Maybe.

* * *

So I know it's just a recap, but I thought there was some good stuff in there. Review! Reviews make for happy authors. Happy authors write faster.


	12. Why?

Okay so due to the number of requests I'm posting another chapter! Thank you for the reviews. I'd like to clarify some things:

A) Jacob is the same age physically as he is in the book. He is the pack leader.

B) Davin and Bree are there to add a bit of drama, relieve the loneliness that just having 3 members of Bella's "family" would cause, and for further things in the plot…

C) The wolves were babysitting the vamps because they have a different sort of relationship with the vamps than before. Bella made them closer. Jacob is her friend and so there is less animosity between the werewolves and vampires.

D) Bella stayed in Forks for Charlie. No one noticed them because they never went around people. The only people left that would recognize them are the wolves and Angela and Ben.

If you need anything else clarified, just ask.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I joined the rest of the vampires gathered in the clearing. Why did he keep staring at me like that? I was the one that should be drinking him in, but I found myself unable to meet his gaze. I didn't want him to see my emotions in my eyes.

"What happened?" Jasper demanded.

"A hunter got too close to an open window."

"You should have been more careful." He scolded. I winced guiltily.

"Jasper." Alice reprimanded. "Bella had a lot on her mind." I found myself resentful of Alice's help. I was still angry at her.

"Sorry." Bree piped up. She was staring at the ground, ashamed.

"It's okay. You've demonstrated remarkable control, thus far."Jasper said.

"How did you manage to slow down? To keep calm until I could help?" I asked.

"I didn't. It just sort of happened. It was like there was this little part of my mind that knew what to do." Edward was nodding like he understood. I wondered what he was thinking. I chanced a look at his perfect face. His eyes were clouded. I knew instantly that he was remembering when he had sucked the venom out of me, how he had stopped. Then his eyes snapped to Alice. I looked at her too. She looked guilty.

"Jasper, do you think you can take Bree and Davin back?" He looked a little confused. I'm sure he could feel the tempers growing in the clearing, but he nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid." He said as he ran away, Bree and Davin with him. Alice and Edward were having a mental conversation. I sighed, irritated.

"No you don't." I heaved my shield over Alice. They glared at me. "You don't get to exclude me from this conversation. What's going on?"

"Alice was just telling me about how you became a vampire, Bella." Edward's tone was icy, but his anger wasn't directed at me.

"I wasn't exactly telling him. He just picked it out of my head. _I_ was telling him what an idiot he is." She smiled impishly.

"So what's the problem here?" I said, but Edward spoke over me.

"Would you care to explain, Alice?"

"Not really." She was just being difficult. He glared more fiercely. "Oh, alright. Calm down." I was becoming angry at both of them. Alice was being stubborn, plus she had a lot to answer for. Edward was being ridiculous, overreacting. "You saw what happened, Edward. Why do you need me to tell you?"

"I didn't say 'tell me.' I said, 'explain.'"

"Right. Well, I saw Bella get hurt. We didn't have time to tell anyone. Jasper and I just got there as fast as we could. It wasn't like we had a choice. Would you rather she had died?" He looked stricken.

"No!"

"So what's your problem?" Alice asked. I cut in.

"I have a problem, Alice. Why didn't you tell him? I always assumed that you had…" Edward looked horrified.

"How could you think that, Bella? Did you think that I just didn't care?" I said nothing. He looked even more anguished at my silence.

"See? This really is all your fault, Edward." I turned to glare at her.

"This is not his fault! You could have done something!"

"No I couldn't! Every time I thought about it, I would get a vision of all of us dying!" She looked startled at her own words.

"Well…" I said.

"Well…" Edward said.

"Exactly." She said. "Now come on, Bella. Time to go home. You need to relax."

"But-"Edward started to protest.

"No, Edward. You both need some time to think. You can come over tomorrow." I felt disappointed when he didn't argue. I saw echoing disappointment in his amber eyes. I smiled halfheartedly.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I turned and ran before his eyes could pull me in so far that I would be unable to leave.

"Well, that was interesting." Alice said. I just shook my head; it had been a long day.

APOV

"So I told them." I told Jasper. We were curled up on the sofa in our room. I could hear Bella's restless pacing, Bree and Davin's murmured conversation.

"I assumed." He said.

"I just hope they can get over themselves soon enough to fix things."

"They will."

"How do you know?"

"You don't have to feel their emotions every time they get close. Why don't _you_ know?" He sounded worried. I hated worrying him.

"All I can see is fire." My words sounded ominous in the air. They hung there, almost visible.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was shaken.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Now what?"

"We hope they can set things straight. Then we fight."

"Can we beat the Volturi?"

"No." My voice shook. I buried my head in his chest. Jasper stroked my hair and sent me waves of calm, but I couldn't escape from my thoughts.

EPOV

I was back home, in my room. All I could think about was the time I had wasted. How I had hurt her. I was the worst type of monster. I needed to talk to Bella, feel her soft hair, touch her pale skin. I wanted to kiss her lips, needed to taste her. She was still my world, even after so long. Would things ever be the same?

Alice had changed her. I hadn't been there for her. Had she cried out in pain? Called my name? I cursed my foolish pride, called myself every name I knew. It didn't help. Nothing would help but Bella's absolution. Even then, I'd know that I didn't deserve her. I had done nothing to earn such an angel.

I wondered if Bella was thinking about me. Did she want to talk to me? I punched my fist into the leather couch where I was seated. This was useless. I was wasting even more time. I pictured the window that I had jumped through so many times to see her. Inspiration hit me. I jumped up. Who cared what Alice said? I was halfway through the forest when I stopped. Would Bella welcome me? Maybe I should wait. No, I'd come this far. I would not waste anymore time. If she wanted me gone, it would be her decision.

I listened intently as her house came into view. They were all home. Alice and Jasper weren't talking. The other two were, but quietly. So it must be Bella pacing. I spotted the window where the pacing seemed to come from. It was open. I smiled. Bella was up there. So close. I could smell her intoxicating scent. She was so light on her feet. Her tread was like air. The subtle swish of her hair was barely audible from where I stood, but my keen ears heard it.

It was now or never. I jumped up, opening the window as I went. I landed lightly in her room. She whirled around, crouching defensively.

"It's just me." I said, cautiously. She straightened, so graceful. How could such a beautiful creature exist? I should be killed for hurting such a brilliant angel.

"You came." She smiled. My whole world lit up. If my heart could beat, it would have been in overdrive. My breath caught in my throat.

"You were expecting me?" I asked, curiously. She was like living flame, drawing me in, but I was afraid I would get burned. I was even more afraid that I would extinguish her glow. Another smile graced her features.

"Old habits die hard?" She tried. I quirked an eyebrow. "Fine, Alice told me." I laughed. She joined me. The bell-like sound held me captivated, waiting for more. I would gladly spend my whole life listening to that laugh. We were moving slowly closer. There were things to discuss, but I couldn't remember any of them. She filled my mind, my senses. She was all there was. Without her, the world was nothing.

We were so close. With every expansion of her chest she brushed against me. Her head was tilted p towards me. This was no blood lust beating at me. I leaned down, hardly conscious of my actions. She was moving to meet me. We didn't know who closed the distance, but we were kissing. Her lips were soft against mine. She tasted like heaven. Her skin felt warm to my touch, not as warm as before, just perfect. I held her close, happy not to have to worry about hurting her.

* * *

The end….just kidding. I love this chapter. Review!


	13. AN

**AN: Okay so I posted the Edward-Carlisle conversation as the new Chapter 9, which moved the other three chapters forward. I just wanted to make sure that everyone was aware of the change. I hate myself for posting just an Author's Note which I promised never to do. Sorry about the confusion.**


	14. Love

Hey, sorry about the confusion with the inserted chapter. Thanks to my reviewers. Here's the next chapter.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

BPOV

Morning came too quickly. I wanted to stay in Edward's arms forever. I still didn't understand why he was here. I didn't know if he was staying. I would have thought it was a dream, but I couldn't sleep. It seemed almost like nothing had changed. That wasn't true though. I knew now that he didn't love me. I wasn't a soft, warm human anymore. I didn't blush or trip. I had no heart beats. I couldn't talk in my sleep because I didn't sleep. All the things that he had liked about me were gone. Besides, he had said that he didn't love me. It hadn't made sense then, and it didn't now.

I wasn't lying to myself. I wished, desperately wished, for the ignorance that I had once had. I wished that I could go back to when I believed he loved me. The pain was as fresh as if I was still lying in the forest after he had left. I couldn't pretend anymore, no matter how much I wanted to. Morning was here. It was time to face the facts.

I pushed out of his embrace. I saw surprise in his face, then understanding. He looked disappointed. He was so incredibly gorgeous. He was the angel that I had named him. While I, I was a selfish monster who only cared about her own problems. Edward had been so wrong about me.

"We have a lot to talk about." I said.

"Yes we do." He seemed reluctant to start talking. I was too.

"_What's the story?"(New Moon 504)_ I went for flippant, hoping to hide my true emotions in sarcasm.

"_What do you mean?"(New Moon 504)_

"_So," I began, picking the least important-though still vitally interesting-question to start with...he might decide to leave at any moment. I had to keep him talking. Besides, this temporary heaven wasn't entirely complete without the sound of his voice. "What have you been doing?"(New Moon 504-505)_

"Nothing, really."

"Nothing? In 50 years?" He shrugged, picking at the seam on the couch, avoiding my gaze. I decided to drop it. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. I hated seeing him so uncomfortable. Suddenly, his golden eyes met mine. He started speaking in a rush, as if he was afraid that I would interrupt him.

"_I owe you an apology. No, of course I owe you much, much more than that. But you have to know that I had no idea. I didn't realize the mess I was leaving behind. I thought it was safe for you here. So safe…Please know that I had no idea of any of this. I feel sick, sick to my core, even now, when I can see and feel you safe in my arms. I am the most miserable excuse for-"(New Moon 506) _Did he really feel guilty? Guilty that I had gotten what I wanted, to be a vampire? Albeit, I had only wanted it to be with him, but the past 50 years were nothing if I could have him. Not that that was an option, still it was nothing to be guilty about. Could he really have been guilty for 50 years? _I didn't want to be a source of guilt and anguish in his life. He should be happy, no matter what it cost me. (New Moon 506-507)_

"_Edward," I said. His name burned my throat a little on the way out. I could feel the ghost of the hole, waiting to rip itself wide again as soon as he disappeared. I didn't quite see how I was going to survive this time. "This has to stop now. You can't think about things that way. You can't let this…this _guilt_…rule your life….I know it's your…your nature to shoulder the blame for everything, but…it's very irresponsible-think of Esme and Carlisle and-"(New Moon 507)_ I cut myself off. I was rambling. I hadn't spoken so much at one time in 50 years. I looked at his face. He looked shocked, confused. Had I misunderstood? Had so much changed that I no longer even understood him correctly?

"_The odds…the odds are always stacked against us. Mistake after mistake. I'll never criticize Romeo again…" (New Moon 508)_ He seemed distracted, thoughtful. I knew what he was saying. There were so many mistakes in my past. I should have told Alice and Jasper to go back to the Cullens. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I should have let go of Edward so that he could move on. That hurt the most. He noticed my expression.

"_Bella, you seem to be under a misapprehension…I thought I'd explained it clearly before... I'm a good liar, Bella. I have to be." I froze, my muscles locking down as if for impact. The fault line in my chest ripples; the pain of it took my breath away. "Let me finish! I'm a good liar, but still, for you to believe me so quickly…That was…excruciating…When we were in the forest, when I was telling you goodbye…You weren't going to let go…I could see that. I didn't want to do it-it felt like it would kill me to do it-but I knew that if I couldn't convince that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought _I'd_ moved on, so would you."(New Moon 509)_ Hope blossomed in my chest, I tried to squelch it, but I failed. I wanted so badly to believe him.

"You never understood, did you?" I whispered. I was amazed. I had thought Edward knew everything. "You never knew how much I love you." He didn't appear to have heard me because he kept talking.

"_I never imagined it would be so easy to do! I thought it would be next to impossible-that you would be so sure of the truth that I would have to lie through my teeth for hours to even plant the seed of doubt in your head. I lied, and I'm sorry-sorry because I hurt you, sorry because it was a worthless effort. Sorry that I couldn't protect you from what I am. I lied to save you and it didn't work. I'm sorry. But how could you believe me? After all the thousand times I've told you I love you, how could you let one word break your faith in me? I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly believed that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept-as if there were any way that I could exist without needing you!"_ _(New Moon 509-510)_ I was totally focused on his words. They had a ring of truth. It scared me. Could I honestly let myself believe it?

"_How can I put this so that you'll believe me? …I'm here and I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."(New Moon 510)_ I guess that answers my first question. I thought hysterically. It was too much to process. Could Edward really love me? I had been so sure for so long. His words were a light in the darkness. If I chose to believe him, would I regret it? The answer came to me instantly, no. I loved him too much to ever regret any time spent with him.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I said simply. His eyes lit up.

"_That's all I needed to hear." (New Moon 512)_He kissed me and my world was on fire.

"Don't leave me again." I clung to him. I didn't care if I sounded pathetic. I need to know for sure.

"_I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."(New Moon 512)_ My heart expanded because I believed him. How can you not believe an angel? "All these years, Bella, _It was like my heart was gone-like I was hollow. Like I'd left everything that was inside me here with you."_

"_I thought it was just me."_ He kissed me again.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." I kissed him again and again. I couldn't get close enough to him. It was like I had my soul back. The world had colors again, life. We still had things to work out, but I was sure we could do it. Edward loved me. That was all I needed.

* * *

So there you have it. Hope you liked it. I felt like I was just copying the book, but I think I got something original in there. Review please! Don't forget to check out my other FanFictions.


	15. Forever

We've almost reached 100 reviews!!!! And I got the Twilight Movie Soundtrack! Therefore, I'm celebrating. Here's another chapter. **Update: All the chapters up to here have been corrected. **

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

BPOV

We were sitting in the living room. I was seated quite comfortably on his lap, nestled against his rock hard chest. The sunlight streamed through the window causing our skin to cast glimmers on the walls. We had spent all morning getting reacquainted.

_"So what have you been doing?" He asked me. We were still in my room._

_"Nothing."_

_"Liar." He teased, kissing my nose._

_"You're right, I've basically just stuck around Forks. I found that I couldn't let go. Plus there's-there was Charlie."_

_"You've stayed in Forks the whole time?"_

_"Well, I went to college, like you wanted." He gave me a blinding smile. I began to list my various degrees of education and other so called accomplishments._

_"You never cease to amaze me, Isabella." He held me closer._

_"So what have you been doing?" I was honestly curious. What had kept him away from Forks for so long?_

_"I was lost without you. I'm ashamed to say that I haven't done anything for years. Bella, I haven't even played the piano in 50 years." My eyes widened._

_"Play for me." I whispered in his ear. Lifting me like I weighed nothing, he ran down the stairs, and carried me to the piano bench. _

_"Why do you have a piano?" He asked as he settled me on the bench next to him. I snuggled close to him._

_"Davin plays." He was silent, knowing there was more. "And I might have taken a few lessons." He raised an eyebrow and gestured to the keys. "You first." I said. He put his hand to the keys. His eyes stayed on me, filled with love, as he began to play my lullaby. I felt my eyes sting with unshedable tears. _

_He must have seen the glitter of love in my eyes because his smiled. He was so beautiful. Every feature of his face was a thousand times more beautiful than I had remembered. I had never truly appreciated him before. He was perfection personified. I found myself waiting to catch every note; to immerse myself in this gift. His hand flew over the keys so quickly, never missing a beat._

_I put my hands on the keys and began to play the song I had created for him. The melodies intertwined perfectly. His eyes widened slightly. He leaned over and kissed me. Part of my brain continued to keep my fingers moving even as I was overcome by his lips. _

We had eventually stopped playing, and ended up on the couch. We spent hours staring at each other. I memorized every detail of his appearance. When he started asking questions again, I found myself saying things just to hear his laugh, waiting with bated breath for the sound of his voice. Had I thought I loved him before? This was so much stronger, truer. It manifested itself in every fiber of my being. Through the love-struck haze, a hideous thought came to me.

"You're not leaving again, right?" My voice shook a little.

"Never again, Bella. Never." I let out my breath.

"Why are you here?" He looked a little hurt. "I mean, why did you come back to Forks. 50 years is a long leave of absence to break." I tried to keep all fear and worry out of my voice.

"Emmett wanted to come back." He shrugged. "This is our home. It's the best we've had. I've been keeping them from it because it hurt so much, because I was so stupid, foolish, prideful." I stopped him by putting my finger to his lips.

"I could think of a different description. Anyway, it doesn't matter. You're here now."

"Yes. I am. I missed so much, Bella." His sounded pained.

"Like what?"

"I wasn't here for your change, your first hunt. I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"Edward! It's okay! I sort of skipped the newborn stage, anyway."

"What?"

"Blood just…doesn't appeal to me that much." It was my turn to shrug. He looked incredulous. "It's true. You know I never liked the smell." Now he was thoughtful.

"Interesting. I should have guessed."

"No one could have known. And those other things, those are nothing, nothing." He lifted his eyes to mine, looking like a sad puppy. I kissed him. I just couldn't seem to stop. "I have a question. Why didn't Alice tell you?"

"She had her reasons apparently. I didn't get a very good explanation. Besides, it's not her fault. It's mine."

"I need to have a talk to her. She had no right to blame this on you."

"She had every right." I shook my head. This was the age old argument. Why could he not see his perfection? He cut into my thoughts with a question. "Why did you start hanging out with the dogs?" He said the last word a little harsher than he intended, I'm sure.

"Jake and the wolves helped me. Jacob was there for me after…he was there when Alice changed me. Without them, I wouldn't have survived, Edward. Then, when Davin and Bree came they teamed up with Alice and Jasper to teach them and keep them under control."

"That doesn't sound like the Quileutes."

"You don't know them very well." He didn't look like he believed me. I didn't want to argue. I was too happy to have him back. "Why did the wolves let you come back?" It was a question that had been nagging me.

"There was a small misunderstanding…"

"They don't want you here?" I was going to have a serious talk with Jake.

"Jacob doesn't."

"It's not his decision. They can't break a deal that they've already made with you."

"That's true. I'm not worried. A couple of adolescent dogs aren't going to keep me away."

"There's more than a couple. The pack's grown." He shrugged it off as if it was no matter. Boys. I'm sure Jacob was rearing to fight, which reminded me. "Did you kill him?"

"Of course not, silly Bella. I didn't want to make you mad."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." I curled up in the arms of the man I loved. I listened to his steady breathing feeling at home. I could almost imagine that we were back in Charlie's house, that I was still that human I had once been.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"The warm skin, the heart beat, the blushing, and tripping…"He heard the insecurity in my voice and tilted my chin up to meet my gaze.

"Bella, I love you how you are."

"But I'm not the Bella you knew…"

"Yes you are. The blushing and heart beat, the tripping. That's not what made you you. Sure I wish I had your blushes to tell me your thoughts, but you can just tell me instead." He smiled arrogantly. "The heartbeats were just another temptation. I'm glad I don't have to worry about hurting you. You still smell the same, my love. You are my Bella. You're the only one and you're still the one I love." I know I would have been crying if I could. He was so amazing.

"I love you." My voice was choked with emotions.

"And I love you, forever."

"Forever."

* * *

There you have it. Review please. We can reach 100 with this chapter!


	16. Visions

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Ooohh I am SO mad about the stupid article called 5 Things You Need to Know about Twilight. It's basically just dissing twilight! **Edit: the stupid link wom't work so jsut search 5 things to know about twilight in Google ofr something, it's on TMZ** Check it out so you can hate it as much as me. On the other hand, I got tickets for the midnight Twilight showing! So I'm happy. Here's the next chapter.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

EPOV

Alice called a meeting. Something was wrong, but I couldn't read her thoughts. She was keeping her mind occupied with other things. We went downstairs. Alice and Jasper were standing in the living room. I was suddenly feeling awkward. Did I have the right to be part of their family meeting? I hadn't been here for 50 years. Bella was shifting nervously next to me. What was wrong with her? Alice looked at us and glared.

"Will you two get over yourselves!?" I reeled with shock. What was wrong with her? "Edward, Bella loves you. She's been moping around for the last half a century. You're as much a part of this family as she is so get over it! You did what you thought was best. No one faults you for that, least of all Bella. Am I right?" Bella nodded she looked a little shocked. She opened her mouth to speak, but Alice cut her off. "And you, Bella, Edward loves you. He was even worse at dealing than you, form what I hear. He wouldn't be here if he didn't. He's not going anywhere. Can't you see how he doesn't want to be apart from you! You two are so ridiculous!" She finished with a glare.

My mouth was hanging open. I felt an epiphany wash over me. Bella loved me. There was such a sense of rightness about that thought. I hadn't really believed that she could forgive me, but Bella always surprised me. I looked at her and saw a mirroring expression on her face.

"She's right." Bella said.

"Yes, she is."I leaned down to kiss her. Alice gave a little cough.

"Sit, you two. I have something to say."

"Something else?" Bella muttered.

"I heard that." Alice said.

Bella and I sat on the couch. I curved my arm protectively around her shoulder. She leaned into me trustingly. The young vampires, Davin and Bree, were sitting on another couch. Davin kept shooting death glares at me. I noticed Bella giving him a warning look.

Alice and Jasper stood in front of us. Alice looked nervous all of the sudden, her bravado gone; she was fidgeting. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and sent calming waves into the room. He looked worried.

"There's something I have to tell you guys." Obviously. "I had a vision."She sounded scared.

"It's okay, Alice. What did you see?" Bella soothed her.

"I…well let's start from the beginning. Way back, 50 years ago," My interest escalated at the mention of that particular time period. "I had this vision, actually visions. Every time I thought about getting Edward to come back, I saw the Volturi attack us." The words hung in the air. I sat rigid, horrified. What did I have to do with the Volturi attacking?

"Keep going, Alice." Bella's voice was shaken.

"I think it was because they can't stand for us to have such a strong family. Separated, we weren't a threat. Bella and Edward were too upset to fight anyway. United, united we propose a strong threat to the Volturi. They always feared that Carlisle was making an army."

"What does this have to do with your latest vision, Alice?" I already knew the answer. Bella and I were together again; the Volturi were coming.

"They're going to attack us." Her eyes locked with mine. We would have to fight. I saw it in her eyes. We couldn't run forever. I thought of my sweet, beautiful Bella fighting. It gave me a sick feeling. I would not allow her to get hurt.

"When?" Davin asked. It was the first time he'd spoken. I noticed that Bree was now curled in his arms. She was shaking.

"Soon. I can't tell exactly." Bella lifted her head from my chest and looked me in the eyes. I could see the question there. Should we leave? I shook my head. That wouldn't help anything. They'd attack anyway.

"So we have to prepare. See if the wolves can help. Get all of us together and form a plan." Bella said. The wolves? Did she really think a bunch of werewolves would help us? To my surprise, Alice was nodding her head.

"Yes! The wolves. That's perfect!" Jasper had an excited look in his eyes as well.

A howl sounded outside of the house. Bella's head jerked up. She locked eyes with Alice. The howl came again. It sounded mournful, longing.

"Let me talk to him." Bella said. Alice nodded. My love rose from the couch. I moved to follow, but she held out a hand to stop me. "I think you'll only agitate the situation." She said. I sighed. _Calm down, Edward. The werewolves have never hurt Bella._ Alice told me. They had never hurt her, but I had. The thought ran through my mind, forcing me to sit again. _What did I tell you! Bella forgave you for that a long time ago._ I nodded wearily. I had to believe that was true.

"Be careful." I couldn't stop myself from saying. She smiled at me; put a hand to my face tenderly.

"Of course." That didn't reassure me. I wondered if she still had the tendency to attract danger. "Do you think that I'd give you up now that I have you back?" She teased. I brought her fingers to my lips and kissed them. She smiled and hurried out of the door.

"Can we really pull this off, Alice?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Okay, review for the next chapter! Don't forget to check out my other story.


	17. Jacob

You people confused me. I reread my story like a million times to figure out what you all are talking about. Jacob and the wolves are helping the vampires. They are not getting their butts kicked by the vampires…

Thanks for reviewing!

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

BPOV

I stepped into the moonlight, loving the feel of the soft breeze on my skin. I lifted my head and found Jacob's scent. I had discovered a long time ago that the werewolf scent didn't repulse me as much as it did the others. It was just a bit overpowering, like sitting in a room that had recently been cleaned with strong smelling products.

I walked over to Jacob. For the first time in years I felt nervous around him. He looked angry, and he hadn't changed out of wolf form.

"Jake?" I asked cautiously. "What's going on?" I forced my body not to drop into a defensive crouch at the anger in his eyes. "Come on, Jake. Talk to me." He gave an irritated sigh and walked into the woods. He came back moments later clothed only in pants. Yes, he definitely was angry. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, and he was scowling. Finally, he exploded at me.

"Bella! What do you think you're doing?! This is so stupid. That leech has been gone for years, years! And you just forgive him so easily! This is going to ruin everything!" He was breathing hard. I stepped back warily. An agitated werewolf was a bad thing.

"I have no idea what you mean. What does this ruin? This is a good thing." I used my most soothing voice. It was as if I was talking to a volatile child.

"Do you honestly think nothing will change?" He sneered.

"I want things to change." I spat out. I felt sorry when he looked hurt. "Jake, I wasn't happy before." I tried to gentle my tone. "Edward," My voice caressed the name. I saw Jacob flinch a little. "Edward makes me happy."

"I can make you happy, Bells."His voice was barely a whisper now. "How can you forgive him for what he did?"

"I forgave him a long time ago." Was my simple reply. There wasn't much I could say in this situation.

"Please, Bella. All you have to do is say the word, and we can run those bloodsuckers out of here."

"In case you forgot, I'm a 'bloodsucker' and a 'leech' too." He flinched again.

"But you're still Bella."

"We're all still people, Jake. I didn't come out here to argue with you."

"Then why'd you come?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about." He nodded for me to continue, straightening to fill the role of pack leader. "The Volturi are coming." The blood drained from his face.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. We don't have an exact timing, but we need your help. They're stronger than us, Jake."

"Really? Because I doubt they have this random collage of powers that you all have. They wouldn't be coming if they weren't threatened." That was true. I could guard us against most of their attacks anyway, but with the rest of my family…Hope began to bloom in my chest.

"So will you help?"

"I have to talk to the pack."

"Of course." Our words were very formal. I felt the loss of my best friend keenly in my heart.

"Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Jake." He departed. I wrapped my arms around myself and went back inside, needing to be in Edward's arms.

* * *

If someone can tell me what had everyone confused, I'll fix it. Please review and check out my other FanFics. I have a new Jacob and Renesmee one that you all should like…


	18. Planning

Hi! I saw Twilight! I will now embark on a small movie review. Don't read if you don't want to know anything about the movie. It doesn't have spoilers just some basic stuff:

_It was amazing, and let me tell you, I was a skeptic, a purist. I had my doubts, but it was great. Even for those, like me, who didn't like the cast or some of the sound track. The music is woven in flawlessly and it's good. It stuck to the story really well. There were a few unnecessary changes, but not many. I like the cast a lot better now, especially Kristen Stewart. The whole theater was cracking up at the hilarious parts. My friend who didn't read Twilight was like "what are you laughing at?" so I think it must be like an inside joke thing, maybe because we know them so well. I loved it._

Now, down to business. Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

EPOV

I anxiously waited for Bella to return. Alice was concentrating hard on the future, waiting for a minute change that would give us more information on the outcome. The young vampires had retreated back upstairs. Jasper hovered over Alice's still figure. My body was tense. I didn't like Bella being alone with him.

She came back in. Her expression was strained. She had her arms wrapped around herself, protecting her heart? I opened my arms and she curled up on my lap. I murmured soothing nonsense into her hair as I cradled her and hummed her lullaby. She relaxed gradually. None of us moved for a long time.

"Yes!" Alice cried out of nowhere. Jasper looked startled. I saw the vision in her mind or rather, lack thereof.

"Well done, Bella." Jasper said, sensing Alice's and my triumph.

"What is it?"

"The future disappeared, not in a bad way, in a wolf way."

"Oh." I didn't hear that much enthusiasm in her tone.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Jake and I had a little argument."

"It'll be fine." Alice promised. The words didn't carry as much weight since Alice couldn't see the wolves.

"I'm sure." Bella said.

We all headed over to tell the others the news. Carlisle was out getting his old job back, but Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were happy. I read all kinds of violent thoughts in Emmett's head and winced.

"We should form a plan." Jasper said.

We set to work. First, we had to know our strengths. We made a list of all of our talents:

Emmett-strength

Rosalie-stealth (That was being generous, I thought.)

Alice-foresight, agility, grace

Jasper-emotional defense/offense, strategy

Carlisle-Volturi's respect, leadership, experience

Esme-loyalty, encouragement (Esme was never a fighter.)

Bella-shielding (This was news to me. I would have to have a long talk with Bella.)

Edward-mind reading, speed

Davin-unknown (Jasper insisted on keeping Davin' power top secret, not wanting Aro to see it in our minds.)

Bree-newborn enhancements

Wolves-numbers, strength, mental communication with each other

Seeing the list made me feel a bit better. None of us wanted to expound on weaknesses, but Jasper insisted:

Emmett-over enthusiasm, recklessness

Rosalie-vanity, impatience (She was not happy about that description.), Emmett

Alice-size (We already knew that this wasn't a very hard weakness for her to overcome.)

Jasper-Alice

Carlisle-too trusting, willingness to give second chances, humanity

Esme-pacifist nature, her loved ones

Bella-Edward

Edward-Bella, overprotective (I thought that this was a bit harsh.)

Davin-unfamiliar to Cullens, young

Bree-newborn

Wolves-dislike of vampires, recklessness

Bella came up with the plan. It was ingenious. Jasper, Emmett, and I tweaked it until it was right. Carlisle came back and helped. I was beginning to have hope. I could see that the others were as well. The plan was to surround the clearing where the Volturi were planning to meet Carlisle. Only Carlisle and Esme would go into the clearing. Bree and Bella would be a bit away from the fight. Bree would help Bella if they needed to fight and Bella would shield everyone else. The wolves would take down the Volturi guard along with Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. While the guards were distracted, Davin, Emmett, and I would attack the Volturi. We left Carlisle's position undecided so that he could keep an eye on things. We were counting on Davin's mysterious power to give us the edge. That was the only problem with this plan.

Bella seemed okay with it. I knew she wanted to fight, but she knew that this was the best way. I had no doubts that she would jump into the fight if she decided that it was best. All of us would change plans without a thought if our mates were in danger.

We had to hope this would work. We only had one chance.

* * *

So how did you like it? I know it's sort of short, sorry. Review review review!


	19. Dazzled

I'm feeling very inspired to write today. I don't know why. So, thanks to my reviewers as always. We have 142 reviews. Let's make it at least 150 with this chapter, okay? By the way, if anyone knows how I can get Bella's lullaby (the piano and orchestra version not the piano solo one) on my phone, please please please tell me. I will love you forever.

I am not Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

BPOV

We all returned to our respective homes. Edward came with me. I wasn't willing to let him go even if he had wanted to. Alice and Jasper practically flew up the stairs. They hadn't taken their eyes off of each other the whole way home. It gave me a feeling of foreboding, as if Alice knew that she didn't have very much time left with Jasper.

I clung to Edward, burying my head in his sweater. I could feel his rock hard chest, icy through the cloth. I could almost trick myself into hearing his noticeably absent heart beat. He was hanging on to me with equal fervor. Every few steps he would stop and bury his face in my hair. I would gulp in his scent as if I could never get enough. I would never be able to bear being apart from him again. I think he sensed it because he held me that much closer.

There were no boundaries between us now. There was nothing to keep us apart. The night called to my senses, but Edward called stronger. We ran up the stairs together. His mouth found mine when we reached the hallway. We stumbled, blind with passion, down the hall. His hand fumbled at my door knob. He wrenched himself away to push the door open, perhaps too forcefully. We were panting although neither of us needed air.

His golden eyes caressed me, reeled me in. The moon sparkled off of his face. He was a glittering god, a hundred times more beautiful than I had remembered. The space between us closed, and I was in his arms again. I had never tasted anything as delicious as him. His hands sent fire through my body. The rest of the world receded until there was only Edward, not that I noticed much else when he was around to begin with.

We collapsed onto the bed. He kissed every piece of my skin as it was revealed. I had never felt more beautiful or more alive, even as a human. Edward was my everything. I marveled at his perfection, worshipped his mouth, his chin, his chest. My human mind could never have dreamt of this. For the first time in 50 years, waking was better than dreaming.

EPOV

The sun raced over the horizon. I wished that the day would never come. We had spent the night in each other's arms. I felt as if separating myself from Bella would kill me. We were both aware that this night could be our last together.

"Bella, my love?" My voice sounded horse, husky as I stared at my beautiful Bella.

"Hmmm…" She mumbled. Neither of us could sleep, but Bella was still not a morning person.

"I have to ask…What was that business about 'shielding'?"

"Oh. You don't know." She sat up in bed, moving so that she could see me more clearly. "Well, after I was changed, we discovered that I have a power." I must have looked as shocked as I felt because she laughed. Bella slid her hands into mine. "You know how you could never read my mind? Well, it's like there's a shield there. It took me forever to learn, but I can stretch it out to cover other people. "

"You can shield other people's minds?" Her perfection was blinding me, making me stupid.

"I can shield against pretty much anything, both physical and mental attacks." I kissed her. She was so amazing. I had never seen such a perfect creature. The weak morning light made her skin shine brilliantly. Is this how she felt the first time she saw me in the sun? I can't imagine her being as dazzled by me as I was by her. Yet, that was her word, "dazzle". Bella always said that I "dazzled" people. I had never really believed it though. She was the most stunning being in the world.

Eventually, we made it out of bed and down to the piano. I wanted to hear her play more. We spent a long time feeding each other music. I loved her with everything in me. I would never live without her. She wouldn't die in this battle. The world would be a dark place without this angel in it.

* * *

Yay! Some Bella and Edward fluff. I know you all want the battle, but I want to do some fluff with the other couples. It's your choice, tell me what you want. Review, please!


	20. Worry

So I'm going to do more fluff because I want to. Thanks for the reviews as always.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

APOV

They were planning. I watched as Jasper focused so intently on the strategy. He looked so striking in the new shirt I had bought him. I corralled my mind and focused on the future. There was no fire, but I couldn't see anything else either. The stress was killing me. My love sent comfort to me. I looked up and locked eyes with him. He continued his conversation as if he wasn't looking at me at all.

I loved his face. It was always in my mind. Jasper was my rock. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around him. His hands came up to touch my arms. My breathing matched his. I eyed the other couples in the room. Rosalie and Emmett were looking fidgety. They would be leaving the room soon. Bella and Edward were almost completely absorbed in each other. I didn't dare check their future again. I had gotten an eye full last time.

I had the idea of having a party. Rose would be excited if she could pull her mind off of Emmett, but when I searched the future, it seemed more like a goodbye party. I sighed, wishing for better circumstances.

We left. As if I wasn't lustful enough, Jasper was sending me his own passion. I was used to this, but it never stopped exciting me. Half way back, he picked me up into his arms. I kissed his neck. He was my only one. Jasper was the only thing I needed to see in my future.

We raced past Bella and Edward. I was so aware that our future was fragile. I didn't know how much time we had left. I kissed Jasper with urgency. For the first time in so long, we didn't have forever.

"I love you." He said, but I felt it in the emotion flying through the room more than I heard it.

"I love you."

JPOV

I stared at the small figure lying curled up next to me. Alice was so still in comparison to her usual flurry of dance-like movements.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but of course I already knew. She was worrying. I couldn't blame her. We had the potential to lose our entire world. The life that we had built up together could go up in smoke. I hated the idea of her fighting. The strategy was perfect, yes, but Alice could not get hurt. The likelihood of anyone catching her was so small, but that was only in theory.

"I will be fine." She assured me. I pulled her close. Her body was so familiar to me.

"You don't know that." I was surprised at how much pain was layered in my voice. I had never been so afraid. We had always known the outcome of our fights. I wished, not for the first time, that I could control my own emotions.

RPOV

Emmett was so sexy. That was the only thought I could manage. If Edward hadn't been otherwise preoccupied, I'm sure he would have been rolling his eyes at me. He thought he was so superior. I let me gaze wander over my handsome husband, admiring the way his muscles rippled with every breath, imagining how it felt to be in those strong arms.

His breath picked up. I raised my eyes to meet his gaze. I felt warm inside at what I saw there. I had to exert great control to stop myself from leaping into his arms. How much longer could this take? If we had followed my plan and left, we wouldn't have to deal with this.

I jumped up quickly when the meeting broke. Emmett was at my side in an instant.

"Let's go, baby," I loved his voice. Grabbing his hand, I tugged him up the stairs. We only made it to the hallway before he pushed me against the wall. I was once again drowning in his scent and taste.

"You are so beautiful." He said. That confirmation of my favorite virtue never got old.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear, much much later. He muttered something lazily. I sat up and rubbed his back. He all but purred under my touch. Suddenly, he sat up looking worried.

"We're going to win, Rose." Was he looking for confirmation? No one could beat my husband.

"Of course we are." Was our situation really that precarious? I wouldn't stay here and lose my husband. "Maybe we should leave."

"Aw, but Rose, I don't want to miss the action." He was so cute when he pouted.

"Oh, all right." I tossed my hair over my shoulder. He grinned wickedly, and pounced on me.

EmPOV

Rose was so hot when she was like this. It wasn't exactly rare for us to be in this mood, but it had never before been laced with this other emotion. I tried to place it.

"What's wrong, baby?" She said, smoothing the crease in my brow.

"Nothing." I had figured it out. The feeling was fear. I wasn't afraid, was I? It was just because Alice's power was malfunctioning, and she couldn't see what would happen. This fight would be wicked. I could see the action now. Maybe I could even take out a few wolves when Bella wasn't looking….

The fight would be incredible. I pictured Rosalie moving with that terrifying grace and purpose. She could be scary when she wanted to. We had fought before, but never with werewolves at our side. I wondered about this Davin guy. Could I take him? Of course I could, but he had some freaky secret power. Nah, I would still be able to beat him if I wanted. Besides, I was supposed to be fighting the Volturi anyway.

Would Bella be really mad if I wrestled Jacob? I'd been itching to fight one of those wolves since we got back. Rosalie knew it of course. I'm sure she'd help me distract Bella. I should probably wait until after the fight though…

* * *

So there's some more fluff. By the way, Alice's POV skip's back to when they were planning. Jasper's is in sequence after hers. Then, Rosalie's is back at the planning and Emmett's is after hers, in case anyone was confused. I know some of you want some Bree and Davin fluff. I could even put in Carlisle and Esme. Just let me know what you want. Please review!


	21. Loss

* * *

So I just saw Twilight again. I have to say I love Alice so much. Knowing the sound track by heart really adds to the experience…You all seem to want more fluff. This is probably going to be short because I don't really have that much to say with Carlisle and Esme, but here goes. By the way, the Twilight Collector's Edition's out, in case you didn't know.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

CPOV

"We won't lose our children, my love." She was sitting on the kitchen counter. It would have been easy to read the sadness that she felt from her posture even if I didn't know her so well. She attempted a smile.

"I know." Her heart wasn't in it. I went to stand between her legs and held her close. I breathed in her familiar scent.

"Everything will be fine."

"You know Aro as well as I. He wouldn't do this if he didn't think he could win."

"Yes, I do know Aro. I know he's arrogant. He wouldn't believe that we could beat him. He is afraid though even if he won't admit it."

"I suppose." She sighed as she settled her body close to me. I tilted her chin up and kissed her softly.

"You believe me? Nothing will happen to our family."

"I trust you. I always have."

EsPOV

I knew it was silly, but all I could see were visions of my family being torn apart. Carlisle believed we could win. Why wasn't that enough? I collapsed against him, unable to bear the weight of my reservations. My love picked me up in his arms and walked over to the couch. We rested on it. His hands stroked my hair soothingly.

Sleep was forever evasive to our kind, but in my anxious state I sought it. I needed that refuge that had aided my human body in my fiercest moments of grief.

"Be calm, love." I felt guilty for making Carlisle worry.

"I'm trying." The worst image yet appeared to me; Aro attacking Carlisle. I cringed into his chest. That wouldn't happen. We would be fine.

DPOV

Bree's motionless figure was the focus of my gaze. She was incredibly beautiful, innocent. She had no idea of the reality of the world. I knew that Bree didn't fully understand what would happen at the battle. If she did, she wouldn't have been lying sated and happy, undisturbed. She would have been worrying, thinking, talking me into running. She had never seen vampires in action. Bree could not know the danger. I wouldn't be the one to tell her.

I knew what would be asked of me in the upcoming battle. I was prepared. I was in control. There was no reason to worry.

"Davin? What are you doing?" Bree murmured. She seemed like a human, waking in the night to find her lover gone. I had no idea how she managed to look drowsy (when we didn't sleep), and so very enticing at the same time.

"Just thinking." I answered her. She sighed and flipped onto her stomach to stare out of the window pensively. I ran a hand down her ivory spine. She stretched like a cat under my touch. A smirk flitted over my features. Bree was so real. She never tried to hide anything or lie. I admired her strength and courage.

She was a remarkable vampire to keep fighting her thirst. She was a remarkable woman for just being her, and for coming with me. She could have run. She could have told me not to change her. I probably wouldn't have been able to listen though. I probably would have done it anyway. I needed her.

BrPOV

I knew he was thinking about the beginning of our relationship. I've been told it was much like Bella and Edward's. We had met in Italy. I had been in student in a university there. Davin had been the sweet, charming, devastatingly handsome guy who, for some reason, took an interest in me. We actually started out as just friends, but then I got hurt. I couldn't remember the details. All I remember is getting attacked by some type of animal, and then Davin was standing over me telling me I had a choice.

I didn't understand. Then, I felt stupid for not realizing what he was. However, with his eyes straining into mine, I couldn't let him go. The fire is a clear memory in my mind, the painful separation from my old life. Davin walked me through it. We became more than friends.

We ran from the animals in Italy. Davin said that it wasn't safe. Then we found Bella, Alice, and Jasper. I loved them, but Davin was my everything. The battle was only a minor worry to me. Who could beat Davin? Still, I would not lose him. I had been told that I possessed a great deal of strength, being a newborn. I would use that to save him, if I needed to.

I turned my attention to the open window and the fresh air beyond. The night was so bewitching.

DPOV

Bree had gone very still, even more so than before. I heard the sounds of animals in the woods. I was sure that was where her attention was focused. I knew if I looked into her eyes, they would be black with thirst. I had to act fast. I flipped her over and kissed her. She was easy to distract. The heightened experiences of vampirism were still new to her. I smiled against her lips, loving her even more.

* * *

That's my insight into Davin and Bree's relationship. The battle's next people. I want a lot of reviews, please.


	22. Betrayal

Hey! In case you didn't know. I've been posting Twilight fanfictions (A Jake and Renesmee fic., a couple of EPOV fics.), if you're interested. Here's the next chapter.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

BPOV

Autumn air nipped at my skin and whipped my hair around. I was standing on a slightly raised cliff-like bit of land that gave me a view into the clearing ahead. My shield was extended fully to cover everyone. I was very thankful that I only needed to cover Jacob to take care of the whole, large pack. Everyone was in position.

With my enhanced sight I saw Alice's head whip up through the thin layer of leaves and wood. It was time. Edward looked at me. I could see a promise in his eyes. He looked so brave and fierce. Emmett and Davin flanked him. Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice crouched defensively.

The Volturi appeared with fanfare in a great procession. They had a good number of guards. Jane was grinning evilly. I tested my shield to be sure that it was strong. There was a tickling at the edges. Jane was already attacking Carlisle as he an Esme strode into the clearing. They walked hand in hand, steady, calm. I was bolstered by the amount of confidence they exuded. I watched a few of the guards shift nervously.

"Aro." Carlisle inclined his head slightly.

"Carlisle." They exchanged pleasantries.

"What brings you here?" Carlisle asked.

"You know very well. Your family has gotten too strong. We would like to ask you to separate, perhaps join us."

"That is not an option." Esme stated.

"Only a few of you would have to leave. Maybe Edward would be willing to leave? He's done so before? Or you could get rid of those young ones that you've adopted."

"No." Carlisle said, a hard edge to his voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He glanced sideways at Jane. She was grimacing in concentration. I watched the shock flitter over Aro's face. I felt each attack as it came. Then, Aro's gaze shot to me. How did he know I was here? I was instantly besieged by attacks. I couldn't feel them, but it was rather horrifying.

Edward sprung forward, but Emmett held him back. Jane growled with frustration. Bree was shifting back and forth anxiously. The attacks shifted to Edward. I doubled my shield. He didn't even notice; his eyes were still on me. How did they know where we were located?

Carlisle made a movement. In a chain reaction, the wolves rippled forward. The battle began. My shield undulated as Jacob lunged forward taking a chunk out of a muscular vampire's throat. Alice leaped forward and broke someone's neck. The guard was being depleted. Rosalie smiled malevolently and engaged in a dangerous dance with a thin, willowy vampire.

"Woo! Go baby!" Emmett called as he came tearing into the clearing. Rosalie leaped forward and clawed at the woman who shrieked. Dark blood splattered the ground. The Volturi were standing motionless in the midst of the chaos as their guard died around them.

I heard a yelp as a small wolf was tossed aside by Demetri who had moved into action, the first to figure out that powers wouldn't help them here. Jacob howled angrily and jumped onto him, snarling. That wasn't the plan. Edward raced forward and held Demetri back. Together, they took him down. My gaze was drawn away from this horrifyingly entrancing sight to watch Felix try to defend Caius. Emmett shoved him aside and Rosalie leapt onto him. The air was hazy with blood.

I whipped around to see Bree in a trance-like state. The blood was getting to her. I tried to talk to her. It didn't work. She leapt into the fight with a screech. I tried to find her, but Jane was suddenly standing before me.

"Hello, Bella, darling." She whispered. "Are you the one messing with my fun?" Before I could say anything, she attacked. I felt her teeth graze my arm and a trickle of blood appeared. Anger washed through me. How dare she attack Edward so ferociously earlier? How dare she come up here and try to kill me? In a flash, I was on her.

It was almost too easy to tear her flesh with my teeth and hurt her with my strength. She was clearly not used to fighting, having relied on her powers for so long. My shield remained strong; it barely took any effort at all to maintain it.

"Bella!" I heard a shout. Edward. I quickly disposed of Jane. It was mechanical, easy. I felt no remorse. I leapt down to help. No longer could I stand by and watch others fight for me. It was time to join the battle.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew Edward was trying to get to me, but I was too involved in the fight to take much notice. The Volturi gained a little ground. Marcus flung Esme back against a tree. I heard a sickening crunch. I started towards her; saw a horrified expression on Carlisle's face. Carlisle's expression turned to pure hatred and anger. He turned to Marcus. I had never seen a more terrifying sight than Carlisle's anger.

"Bella!" I whirled. Aro was smirking at me. The battle raged around us, blood flying everywhere.

"What do you want?" I spat.

'You can stop this." He said. I dropped into a defensive crouch.

"I don't need to listen to your lies."

"This is all to keep your little family safe. Call them off. Leave. It'll all be over."

"Like you'd just leave? Yeah, right?" I jumped and could have had him, but Edward caught my eye. He was fighting a guard member. Alice was with him. I switched directions mid-leap and went to help. They didn't need it. Alice had decapitated the guard before I even got there.

"Hello, love." Edward said.

"Hey." We turned as one. It was like a dance. We were perfect partners. I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett moved as one as well. So did Jasper and Alice, although more subtly. Why had we thought to separate the couples? This was so much better.

"Behind you!" Edward yelled. I swirled and moved so that Alec's teeth met with thin air. Edward moved forward.

"You will never hurt her." He was responding to Alec's thoughts. In one graceful and deadly move Alec swopped forward and grasped Edward's arm. There should have been a crunch, but I realized that I had unconsciously pushed Alec away at the last second.

"Thanks." Edward said. I smiled at him. Edward got rid of Alec. The fight was dwindling. We were definitely winning. Across the field, I saw something that made my stomach sick. Aro smirked at me before turning to fight…Jacob.

"Edward…" he followed my gaze. We started to run across the clearing.

"Ah ah ah…." Renata said. Jasper slid forward and casually broke her neck.

"Wow." I muttered.

"We've got trouble." Jasper said. A whole new wave of guards was pouring in, obviously less prestigious than The Guard, but still deadly.

Jacob and Aro continued to fight. I saw it coming, but I wasn't fast enough. Aro made one powerful move and Jacob yelped in pain. His body fell limp on the ground. The shield over the wolves vanished.

"No!" I cried out. My mind pushed my shield out to the now alpha-less wolves who had no idea of what had just happened. Edward cradled me close in the middle of the bloodshed.

"It'll be okay, love." The new soldiers swarmed forward.

"Davin!" Jasper shouted. It was time for our secret weapon.

"No!" Alice said. It was too late. We all turned, the battle coming to an abrupt halt. Davin was standing exactly where I had been before. He silently turned victorious eyes on us and unleashed his fire. It was a storm of flames. They broke my shield. This was his power, unstoppable, unfightable fire. What remained of the Volturi stood behind him. The new wave of guards had retreated away from the flames that now engulfed us.

I could hardly see through the flames that bit at my skin. Edward was pulling me out of the danger. We weren't going to make it and Jacob was dead. My best friend had died fighting for me. I was a robot as I followed Edward's lead and ran at full speed out of the flames. They seemed endless. I couldn't sense the others. Were they alive? These flames could go on forever, follow us anywhere. It was hopeless.

I heard another shout. A snarl.

"How could you!" Was that Bree? I looked up through the flames and smoke. There was a new shadowy figure on the ledge. Bree? I watched as she shoved Davin.

"Bree!" The flames wavered.

"That's our family down there!" She yelled shoving him again.

"This is the only way I could protect you!"

"We were doing just fine."

"I've been working with them the whole time!" Bree flinched as if slapped.

"You're not the man I thought you were." She whispered. It was Davin's turn to flinch. Bree turned around and walked away. The flames flickered and died. Davin slumped to the ground, defeated.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Emmett said. His voice sliced through the air. We all burst out laughing with trauma induced hysterics. Then sobs overtook me.

"Are you all right?" Edward said.

"It takes more than that to destroy this vampire." I said.

"What's with the sobbing?" Emmett said.

"It's over." I gasped.

"You didn't think we would make it?" Alice asked.

"Not there at the end." Wait, why was she staring at me so sadly. I sucked in a sharp breath. Jacob. I twisted around in Edward's arms and took off to crumple beside his lifeless body that was now in human form.

"Jacob." I whispered. Edward crouched next to me and pulled me close. Alice did too. Where was everyone else? I turned in my pain and saw them standing around Carlisle who was kneeling next to….Esme. I gasped again.

"Is she…"

"She's fine, just a little shaken." Edward said. I sighed in relief. I couldn't lose her too. I returned to my grieving.

"This is wrong." I said.

"I know." He responded.

"How…" My sobs returned. Edward held me in the midst of the carnage and blood and stroked my hair as I broke down.

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that. There's more to come. The Volturi don't get to win. Review for more.


	23. Revenge

I know again it's been a long time, bad bad author. I have nothing to say so I won't make you wait.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

EPOV

I held her close, feeling her shattering pain in my bones. There was a part of me that was dying along with Jacob because a part of Bella was dying as well. I stroked her soft hair to comfort her and to steady myself. Bella's body was wracked with dry sobs.

Jacob's motionless form lay in front of us. He looked perfectly tranquil in the fading light. It was as if he were sleeping. His eyes were closed; he had fallen at an abnormal angle, but the shifting shadows covered him like a blanket.

I didn't know what to say to comfort her. I wished again that I could read her mind, find out what to say. I felt powerless and useless. I must have shifted away in my defeat because Bella's head swept up.

"Don't leave me." She sounded so fragile and broken that I wept inside. Why did this have to happen? It wasn't fair. I pulled Bella even closer, wishing to crawl inside her skin and take away her pain. My family left the field. Esme was fully healed, but Carlisle was overprotective. Alice tried to stay, but decided it would be easier for Bella if there were less people.

When they had all one, Bella's pain doubled. How could this dry flood ever stop? Then, suddenly, Bella stilled. Her sobs stopped as if they had never been. She pulled away slowly and turned in an almost defensive crouch. I heard a low growl in her throat. Her eyes were black and full of anger. I had never seen her so terrifying. There was death in her eyes.

"Bella…" She turned to me, not speaking. I saw the determination there. There would be no stopping her. We both rose, and Alice ran to us. She carefully draped a blanket over Jacob's body.

"I'll watch over him, Bella." Bella nodded tensely. There was very little civility left in her. She was moving with purpose, carefully controlled. It mirrored my own actions when I had first met her, complete and total loss of control while that last fragment of humanity kept your loved ones safe.

Bella turned and raced off faster than I had ever seen her go. I followed without a thought. We were one entity now. It was easy enough to pick up on the trail and we followed it by unspoken agreement. It was s perfect partnership. She would do anything to avenge her friend and I would do anything to keep her safe.

She practically flew over the ground. Her long hair was wildly sexy. Her eyes flashed with vengeance. The moonlight flickered off of her pale skin, it was night by then. I knew she was going off of instinct, but she never stopped moving. We continued along the path.

I saw movement ahead of us. It was Aro. He was thinking about his victory, enjoying the look on Bella's face when she had realized that Davin had betrayed her. I hated him in that moment. He was a twisted demon who used other people's pain for his enjoyment. Bella glared at me.

"He's mine."

"How did you-"

"I just knew." She could see right through me. Bella was the only one who had ever been so attuned to me.

"I love you." I felt the need to whisper.

"I love you. We can beat them."

"I know." We stopped speaking as we got closer to their party. They seemed to sense us. Aro turned in a slow circle. Davin tensed with fear and guilt.

"Who's there?" Aro said in a song-like tone. "Could it be…Bella? And that would mean Edward's here too, how lovely." Bella growled low and sprang. I followed suit. I was quickly assaulted by the left over members of Aro's group. As I fought them off, using my love for Bella as an adrenaline rush, I saw Davin standing, frozen, in the midst of the fight. He looked silently horrified from guilt.

"What have I done?" He murmured. I was distracted by a scream. I whirled around, flinging vampires off of me. Bella had fallen.

"No!" My breath froze. Aro stepped over Bella, teeth bared. I started running, desperate to save her. She rolled onto her back, moaning slightly. Then her eyes locked with his. I saw it all as if from a great distance, paralyzed by fear. She leapt up in one graceful, powerful movement. I heard her give a merciless laugh.

"You don't get to win, Aro." She said and jumped onto him in a move reminiscent of Alice. I heard a crack as his neck broke, and then there was blood. My sweet, innocent, Bella had just decapitated one of the Volturi. A humorless laugh escaped from me.

"Edward!" Bella screeched. I whipped around. The leftover vampires were attacking me from behind. I cursed softly. Bella appeared at my side. I felt her support resonate through my being. We fought as one. This time the battle was more glorious with Bella at my side.

We then turned to Davin who still stood without moving. I pushed Bella behind me slightly as we moved towards him.

"Kill me." He said hoarsely. "Oh God, what have I done?" He sounded appalled.

"I'm not going to kill you." Bella said, but there was contempt in her voice. I understood completely. This was all his fault, and yet, I might have done the same to keep Bella safe.

"Please? It would be better than living with what I've done. And Bree…" His voice broke. I watched Bella's demeanor soften.

"Davin…" She sighed.

"You don't understand. I hunted humans. This whole time, I've been lying to you! Don't you care?"

"Yes, but…" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Davin." A soft voice said. We all turned slowly to see a figure in between a couple of twisted trees.

"Bree?" He asked. It was painful to hear the hope in his voice.

"It's me." She didn't sound every forgiving.

"I'm so sorry. I-I…"

"Don't." She held up a hand. "You betrayed us. You lied to me. You hurt the people that I love. You hurt me-"

"I never meant-"

"Let me finish." Bella and I shrunk back to give them a measure of privacy. "You hurt me, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you." His face fell. I had never seen anyone so broken.

"Bree…" His tone was hopeless.

"But, I still love you." She almost whispered it. Bree seemed like a different person: stronger, more mature. Davin's head rose.

"Don't say that unless you mean it."

"I do."

"After what I did…" They were moving closer and closer together. I turned Bella to face me. We had a quick, wordless exchange and then ran off toward home. There was still pain in her eyes, but the anger was gone. We had won in truth, but the price had been high.

* * *

It tried to make it a little longer. Please review!


	24. AN2

Okay, so I promise to update as soon as I get home, promise promise promise. Please don't kill me for just posting an AN, but I have to let it out. For all of you who aren't plugged in to the twilight movie scene: New Moon will be released on November 20, 2009!!!!!!!!!! Sorry had to let that out. Also, Taylor Lautner might not play Jacob, can't say I'm too upset about that. I like the new guy (it's on Perez Hilton . com) _and_ Rob (aka Edward) might be in Pirates of the Caribbean 4 as Jack Sparrow's brother! It's crazy. Oh and I think that Prince Caspian guy is going to be Aro (also on Perez Hilton . com). So I'm excited. Update later. Promise.

Oh, by the way: over 200 reviews! Yippee!


	25. Hidden

I made a promise; I'm delivering. I do have a touch of writer's block on this story, so bear with me. By the way, this starts with Bree's POV just so no one's confused. I know it is easily mistaken for Bella's POV if you just glance at the POV line.

I do not own the marvelous Edward Cullen or any of his incredible family, nor do I own any other part of Twilight besides the plot of this fanfiction itself.

* * *

BrPOV

I heard Edward and Bella slip away. I had this feeling that I could no longer return to that life. I needed to move forward, to abandon the bonds that had held me back for all those years. Davin was looking at me with pleading eyes.

The silver leaves and white moonlight still called to me. The teasing scents of the forest came to me on a breeze that rustled my hair. I felt like a goddess, like a real vampire, rather than the weakling that I had portrayed for so long.

The man before me stood wilted, tired, beaten. I wanted to hold him close and chase the sorrow and regret from his eyes. I wanted to scream at him, tell him to leave and never come back. I could do neither. I was pulled to him by an invisible force. Neither of us had the inclination or the will to fight it. No matter how wrong he had been, he was still my Davin.

"Are you sure?" Davin whispered, cupping my face in his hands.

"I'm sure that I love you, that hasn't changed, but I hate you also." He winced.

"I deserve that, but you must understand. I only sided with the Volturi to keep you safe. I thought it was the best way for us."

"I know." I whispered and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him long and soft, banishing my confusion, giving in.

"I love you." He murmured. "Forgive me. Please, forgive me."

"I do."

"Then why do you hate me?"

"For making me love you so much that I can't walk away."

"I'm never walking away from you, Bree. Don't be afraid. I will never betray you again."

"Okay." I breathed, needing him more than anything. I no longer knew or cared what he had done; I was lost in his arms, exactly where I wanted to be.

DPOV

Bree was so damn beautiful. I felt like a gutter rat next to her. The breeze lifted her hair. She looked so sexy. I watched her cast a longing glance towards the trees, but slowly allow herself to move towards me. She studied me. It was all I could do not to squirm under her gaze. I had gone from the powerful one to the weak. Bree had gained something in this battle.

She was so close that I was swamped in her delicious scent. We were almost touching. I closed the gap and took her face in my hands.

"Are you sure?" I had to be positive.

"I'm sure that I love you, that hasn't changed, but I hate you also." My heart lifted and then sank quickly. This was what I had expected.

"I deserve that." I couldn't let it go thought. "But you must understand. I only sided with the Volturi to keep you safe. I thought it was the best way for us." It was true. I would never have willingly hurt Bree.

"I know." She whispered. Bree was full of contradictions. I could see her fighting herself.

"I love you. Forgive me. Please, forgive me." I was prepared to beg, but apparently it wasn't necessary.

"I do." She was so confusing…and bewitching. The gentle rise and fall of her chest was like a rhythm for my life; without it, I would die.

"Then why do you hate me?" I had to ask. It came out sounding so pathetic, I wanted to kick myself.

"For making me love you so much that I can't walk away." She stole my breath.

"I'm never walking away from you, Bree. Don't be afraid. I will never betray you again." I promised with all my heart.

"Okay." She whispered and kissed her, holding her close. I was never letting her go.

**AN: I could end it…but I won't.**

BPOV

It started with a funeral. I supposed it was appropriate that this chapter of my life ended with a funeral. I watched my best friend's coffin be covered in dirt as fog-like drizzle hung in the air. Edward held me close under a black umbrella. The scene was all too familiar. My grief was doubled as I had never had time to truly grieve for my father.

Alice and Jasper stood across from me under their own umbrella. Alice looked sad, but I knew that the sadness was more for me. She had never really known Jacob. Rosalie had opted not to come, but Emmett, in a rare show of backbone towards his wife, decided to be there for me. Carlisle and Esme stood to the right of Edward and I. Esme looked as if she would have been crying if at all possible. She would look at me with sad, understanding eyes that nearly broke me.

The wolves stood in a half circle with us. Some were in wolf form, howling mournfully into the night, but most were human. Each and every one cried, even the children who had barely known him. It was worse than Charlie's funeral, in that regard. Charlie had only had Alice, Jasper, and I.

The funeral ended quickly, the crowd dispersing to mourn in peace. The werewolves may be a pack, but they preferred to be left to their own sorrow. Edward guided me home. I felt lost. Edward was my only anchor. Next to the sorrow, was a deep rooted guilt. I had broken Jacob's heart, and he had died for me. I could never forgive myself. The pain was very intense, but not nearly so much as the pain that Edward's departure had caused so long ago. As bad as it sounded, this grief only half filled the deep hollow that fifty years of loss had carved.

I wondered if Jacob hated me. I wondered if he stood up in Heaven and cursed me for taking his life from him. No, Jacob would never think that. I hated myself more than he could ever have hated me. I was sure that wherever his soul was, he was watching me and shaking his head as I stubbornly clung to my guilt, and yelling at me to stop whining.

Edward constantly told me that Jacob would not want me to grieve. Logically, I understood this. Jacob had known how to yield to a worthy opponent, yet I could not abandon the guilt. Just as Charlie's death still hung over me, Jacob's dogged me (appropriately enough). I wondered if Edward's guilt had been this strong when he had left me. I now was able to believe that he had left only to save me. I had learned a lot in the past few days.

I spent a lot of time at home, silent and motionless. Howls echoed a sad song through the trees as the wolves mourned. Edward was always with me, but I could no longer pretend. I was not the Bella I had once been. I pulled away from him, withdrawing into a hidden place in my soul. I did not know whether he understood this or if he thought that my distance was a product of my grief.

He still stayed with me. Sometimes, he would play my lullaby on the piano or just hum to me. That was when I felt most calm. We did not speak. After the funeral, I hadn't been able to utter a word. It seemed wrong that Jacob's voice was forever silenced while mine would, most likely, exist forever. Why him?

Edward brought me blood. Without him, I would have wasted away. I was too guilty and anguished to hunt, and too stubborn to ask. I felt like an invalid. I acted like an invalid. The deaths and my own confusion over Edward drove me deep inside myself. Even when the pain of the deaths began to fade, I could not reach the surface.

* * *

Next chapter will be Edward's POV. I notice that I have 127 Story Alerts, so could you please do better with the reviews. Seriously people.


	26. Surfacing

Hello everyone! For Christmas I'm updating _all_ of my in-progress stories and, most likely, adding a Christmas Twilight fiction as well. Hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas!

I don't own Twilight.

Update #4:

* * *

EPOV

I was losing her. I watched Bella slip deeper and deeper inside herself. I felt like I was slowly losing parts of my soul. How could fate be so cruel as to give me my Bella back just to steal her away again?

"Bella?" I asked. It was another quiet, empty day. Bella was sitting at the piano, staring at the keys. She didn't move. She wasn't even breathing. "Bella, my love? Please, please talk to me." She still sat motionless.

I walked over to the piano bench and sat next to her. Her skin was even paler than the usual vampire pale. The diet of stale blood that I had been feeding to her was not enough. Bella was literally wasting away before my eyes.

BPOV

_Talk to him._ My subconscious ordered me. _No!_ I argued back I couldn't face the world. It felt like everyone I cared about was slowly leaving me. _Edward's not about to leave you again. You said that you believe it._ I had no response. I did believe it, but then, I would never have believed that Jacob would end up dying for me either. It would not have crossed my mind that Charlie might die anytime soon.

_You're pushing him away!_ The old Bella screamed at me. My heart was shattering. If I kept this up, I would lose him, but I was drowning. I couldn't claw my way to the surface. Every time I tried, memories surfaced that pushed me back down into the shadows.

"Please, my love. I'm not going to leave you. I need you to talk to me." He was begging. It seemed as if he could read my mind, but I knew he could not. I heard him as if from a great distance. The old Bella cried for him, hating me. I felt bad for her, for him. This perfect creature deserved much better than me.

EPOV

"Bella." I whispered. I felt her moving away from me. It was akin to when James had bitten her. I could literally feel her disappearing from in front of me, but this time, I didn't know how to stop it. I didn't know how to pull her back to me.

"Edward?" Alice said from behind me.

"What is it, Alice?" My voice sounded very weary.

"Edward, you have to do something." I could easily see the future in her mind, and none of her visions showed a change in Bella's behavior.

"I don't know what to do, Alice."

"I'm sorry, Edward." Her eyes were filled with invisible, unshedable tears. She turned and walked gracefully away. Jasper met her at the door and pulled her into his arms. They were giving us privacy, not that it would help.

Alice and Jasper stopped after a few steps. Alice turned and her voice carried softly to where I sat. "This isn't as bad as when you left her. If you can bring her back from that…"

"How is this not as bad?"

"Edward, when you left…Bella wasn't even fighting the shadows. Can't you see it? She's fighting for you, not strongly, but a little. Sometimes I can see it more clearly than others. You can get her back." She turned away before I could speak, and they ran out of sight.

I turned back to my love. She hadn't moved at all. She looked like a statue, the perfect rendition of grief and guilt. Had it really been worse? 50 years of worse depression than this? How was she still able to be Bella after that? My own regret came back, but I had to fight it away. Bella was the most important thing.

I was filled with a new determination. "Bella?" She didn't move, but I hadn't expected that. I was watching her eyes. I saw the smallest flicker. I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't known her so well. "My love, come back to me." I used my most velvety voice, trying to dazzle her back to me. I thought I saw a stronger flicker, but I could not be sure.

I hit the piano lightly in frustration. It happened then. Bella seemed closer. It wasn't exactly knowledge of that fact that hit me, it was just a feeling. I knew what to do. I had to play for her.

BPOV

"My love, come back to me." His velvet voice whispered. _I'm trying._ I thought. This time the arguing voice was fainter. I felt closer to the old Bella. I could see her, a slightly more solid than shadow figure in the darkness. The old Bella was crying for him, for my inability to find him.

A few notes jarred the darkness, stirring the shadows. The dark, pain filled memories were scattered by the much stronger thoughts of _him_, of my lullaby. There were vague human memories filled with blooming passion, wonder, and love, and there were new memories. I started to move forward towards the other Bella.

Then, the memories merged with reality. I could hear the lullaby playing, and I could hear his voice, calling me back to him. The other Bella looked up, hope in her eyes.

"Bella, I love you. You can do this." _I hope so._ The other Bella was no more. There was just me. I was the other Bella. Love for Edward blocked out the emotions that had drowned me. I let the notes that I so loved lift me out of the shadows.

When I had almost touched the surface, the music stopped. He sighed in frustration and sorrow, and with a hint of fear. I heard him curse, not something that Edward would usually do. He took his hands off the keys. I could see him now, though from an angle, as if I was not in my body.

I no longer needed the music. My eyes did not leave his body, and as I came back to myself I watched him. His head was bowed in defeat. Was Edward really going to give up? That was unacceptable. He seemed to think so too. He turned to me, cupping my face in his hands. He kissed my forehead.

"Bella…" I needed to hear my lullaby again. There was that last bridge to be crossed. As if he knew, he began to play. I stirred, and began to play with him. He gasped.

"Bella!"

"Edward." I whispered, but his lips were already descending to mine. I kissed him with everything in me.

"You came back to me." He whispered, some time later.

"I will always come back to you." I said. "It just took me a little while to wake up."

"I thought vampires couldn't sleep." He joked. There was such relief in his face that it overflowed to fill me. I smiled. He grinned my favorite crooked smile. He was dazzling.

"I love you." I said. I loved him more than I had ever thought possible. There was barely room for anything else inside of me. The guilt and grief were still there, but this was so much stronger.

"I love you." He said and kissed me again and again. "Let's just put this all behind us." I nodded my agreement. It was time to move on with him, with Edward.

We both turned back to the ivory and black keys. Our fingers danced over them playing the intertwined melodies that we had each written for the other. It was a perfect moment. It felt like waking up to a new day. I had my family, my love. I had to hope and believe that we would be able to face the future together.

* * *

That might actually be the end. I don't know what else to write. I mean I could write about Bree and Davin, but that sort of feels like I would just be trying to extend it past its end. I totally didn't expect this to be the last chapter though so….Review! Tell me if you want me to try to write more or what.


	27. Epilogue

This is the final chapter, the epilogue. I hope you all like it. I'm sad to see this end, but I think it's been a job well done. Don't forget, I have tons of other Twilight (and Maximum Ride) fanfictions so check them out.

For the last time, I don't own Twilight.

* * *

EPOV

It was finally time, after all those years of anguish and the whirlwind of events that had happened, Bella and I would finally be bound together forever. My heart was filled with anticipation. Could Alice take any longer?

I was standing at the "alter". Alice had set up the wedding in a meadow. It wasn't _our_ meadow, but it was beautiful just the same. The sun was just setting, casting a golden glow over the guests. There were candles set everywhere to give a magical atmosphere.

Alice had spared no expense on the decorations. Every surface had white flowers or lilac silk. Carlisle stood next to me, acting as our minister. Emmett and Jasper stood on my other side as groomsmen. There were very few guests; we had wanted a more private wedding. On one side sat most of the werewolves. On the other side sat a variety of vampires, including Esme, Bree, and Davin. There were no humans; none of us had made any new human acquaintances in the last 50 years.

Finally, just as Twilight set in and the candles glowed their brightest, Rosalie appeared at the edge of the field. She walked gracefully forward, eyes on Emmett. Alice appeared behind her and danced forward. She was smiling with pride at her accomplishment. I barely noticed them though; all I could see was Bella who had finally come into view.

She looked exquisite in her white dress. It was amazing; she was amazing. I couldn't pull my eyes away.

BPOV

I must have been grinning like an idiot as I walked forward. Edward looked so incredibly handsome that I could barely notice the guests or decorations. I was sure Alice would be annoyed about that. He was smiling at me, his golden eyes burning with love. I managed to make it to his side without collapsing with happiness. He gently kissed my knuckles and held my hand.

We turned to Carlisle who began the ceremony. I couldn't remember ever being so happy. It went so fast. Before I knew it, we were saying our vows. Edward looked deep into my soul as he slid my ring onto my finger.

Then, Carlisle was pronouncing us married, forever. I never had to let him go. He kissed me, and kissed me, and kissed me until Alice coughed irritatedly and dragged us up the aisle. Edward laughed and I started laughing too. I was on a high of extreme, perfect, joy.

The reception was set up at the Cullen's house. It was just as perfect as the wedding had been. Edward and I danced, and I didn't have to worry about making a fool of myself. I hadn't had to worry about my clumsiness in a long time.

We were in our own little world, Edward and I. This was how it should always have been, how it always would be. I was vaguely aware of toasting going on, and trying to choke down a small piece of wedding cake. Thankfully, Edward smeared most of the cake in my face so I didn't have to swallow that much.

As the party wound down, I pulled him to the piano. This was his piano, the one that I had first heard him play on. We sat next to each other. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he played a beautiful, romantic piece. He smoothly segued into my lullaby as the last of the guests gave their congratulations and left. He easily lifted me onto his lap, somehow managing not to stop playing. I laughed and kissed him.

Then I turned and played with him. We sat together, playing the pieces that we had written for each other in perfect unison. I turned my head to look into his eyes and was filled with an amazing amount of love as we played our way into our new life together.

* * *

It's over. It was good while it lasted. Hope you enjoy, and review, this one last time, for me, please.


End file.
